Strange Ways and Normal Days
by bostongirl23
Summary: Jessica Lorenzo returns home to Tacoma after being in Boston for 8 years. She reunites with her cousin and SAMTAC family, and there's a certain SAA that just might have caught her eye.
1. Coming Home

Hey everyone! This is the first story I've made. This story isn't going to follow the TV plot, but it might mention some things from the show in later chapters. I hope you guys like it! Read and Review! And I don't own anything you recognize. I only own the Original Characters. I would love for any advice you guys have about the story, and if you want, you can let me know some ideas you have and I just might fit them into the story.

* * *

"I can't wait till you get here! You've missed so much since you moved to Boston. Anyways, call me when you get off the plane. Love you Jess."

"Yeah. Ok. I will. Love you too cuz."

Jessica tried to listen to what her cousin was blabbering about on the phone, but she was also trying to listen to the flights being called out. Her cousin isn't the one to talk to people; in fact he's almost silent around his brothers. That's what she loved about him. She was one of the few people that he actually talked to, but when he does, he doesn't shut up!

She finally heard her flight number and she got up to walk to the entrance. When she got to the lady who's checking her ticket, she could tell that the lady was so sick of her job. She has that fake ass smile shining on her face, pretending to actually give a shit about what people had to say. She walked down that long hallway connecting the building to the plane and she noticed a little boy crying; screaming that he doesn't want to fly on the plane. Her stomach started to turn a little because she's not the kind of person who would choose flying as her first option of transportation. But since she had to travel across the country from Boston to Tacoma, she didn't really have a choice this time.

Jessica found her seat quickly. She sat down and looked around. There were a few people looking just as nervous as she was, but she just kept thinking to herself that 'everything will be OK'. After about 20 minutes of sitting in the still plane, it started to move. She gripped the armrests hard. The plane finally took off and she slowly started to fall asleep. She barely got any sleep the night; worrying too much about her flight.

She woke up just in time to hear the flight attendant announce that they will be landing in an hour. She started to think about 'why I'm sitting on this plane to Tacoma right now'. She started to think about the call she got just two weeks earlier.

***FLASHBACK***

She was dead asleep when she heard her phone start to ring. She look at her clock and it reads 3:38AM. She grabbed her phone off of her bedside table and read the caller ID. 'Johnny Thompson,' a local Boston Police officer and a good friend of the family.

"Hello?"

"Jessica! Thank God you answered! You have to come to St. Elizabeth hospital right now! I'll explain everything when you get here, but you have to come now!"

She jumped out of bed right away. She could tell by the way he spoke, something really serious happened. She got dressed as fast as she could and rushed out to her car. She sped down to St. E's and ran into the lobby of the hospital. Johnny was there, waiting for her. He told her to sit down for what he was about to tell her.

"Jessica. I'm really sorry to tell you this, but your parents just died in a car crash."

She just looked at him in shock. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was stare at him. It wasn't until he brought her into his arms when she noticed that tears were falling heavily down her cheeks.

***END FLASHBACK***

"Are you okay Miss?"

Jessica looked up to see one of the flight attendants holding out a tissue for her. She took it and wiped her eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thanks," She said to her, embarrassed.

"We will be landing in just a few minutes," she heard her say. She just nodded her head and the nice woman walked away. She started to gather up her stuff when the plane started to shake. She gripped the armrests again with all her might. She felt tears running down her face again.

The flight attendant then said, "We are experiencing a slight bit of turbulence right now. It will be over very shortly. It's nothing to worry about."

She sat for a couple of minutes and it finally ended. Her hands hurt from holding on so tight. She finished putting her things in her backpack and the plane landed very smoothly. As she was getting off of the plane, she turned her phone on and called her cousin.

"Yo," he said in his low, raspy voice.

She smirked at that and said, "Hey cuz. I made it here in one piece! When you comin to pick me up?"

"I'm glad you made it here alive, but unfortunately I can't pick you up right now. I sent someone to get you. He should be there in a few minutes with a prospect. And please, be nice."

"Sure thing!" She said in a cheerful, sarcastic way.

"I'm serious Jess. Oh and just look for the guy who has blonde hair that doesn't look like its combed, and a sign that says your name."

"Alright. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him."

"Cool. I gotta go. See ya when ya get here. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up her phone and made her way to the baggage claim. Once she got there, she saw her suitcases coming out on the belt. 'Perfect timing,' she thought to herself. She grabbed both of them and started to wheel them out of the airport.

She stopped once she got outside and lit a cigarette. A bad habit she learned from being around her cousin too much. Just as she sat down on one of her suitcases, she heard the roar of a motorcycle and looked over to her left. Someone she'd never seen before got off of the motorcycle. Then she noticed the blondie that her cousin was talking about, and sure enough, he was holding up a sign that said "Jessica Lorenzo" written in big letters. She stood up as he came near her. He was wearing the all so familiar leather cut that read "Sergeant at Arms" on it.

"I'm guessing your Jessica?" He asked as he walked up to her.

Jessica nodded. "And I guess you're the blond my cousin was telling me about."

He nodded also and smiled. Something suddenly in her stomach did a flip. 'He has the cutest smile' she thought.

"Prospect!" He yelled, snapping her out of her daze. "Come get her bags and put them in the back of the van." He turned to Jessica and said, "Right this way," and motioned to the van.

She got in on the passenger side. He climbed in on the driver side and shut his door. They waited till the prospect started up his bike and drove away to follow him. Jessica stared straight ahead of her out the window, but she could feel his eyes glance at her every once in a while.

She couldn't take the silence anymore. "So, you know my name. Can I know yours?" She asked, looking at him. He looked back, straight into her eyes.

"My name's Herman Kozik, but everyone just calls me Kozik." He looked away but then back at her. "I'm sorry, but I think that it's kinda bizarre that you have the exact same eyes as your cousin."

"I know. Weird, isn't it? I got cursed with the dark, almost black eyes. Just my luck." She said sarcastically.

"I think that they look nice on you. On your cousin though, well that's a different story. His are just plain scary as hell. But yours are… unique."

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked with a serious look on her face.

"Uhh… No… I was just… Umm…" He stuttered. She just bursted out laughing.

"It's ok. I'm just fucking with you." She told him, with a grin. He just looked at her, a little bit relieved.

As they pulled into the garage in Tacoma, Jessica saw her cousin talking with Lee. She got out and ran over to him.

"HAPPY!" She screamed while running over to him.

"Jessie! I'm so happy you're here!" He said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ahem." She heard after a few moments, as she's hanging onto Happy. "Wanna share the love a little?"

She let go of Happy and turned towards Lee. "I'm sorry Lee. You feel a little left out?" She said, laughing, as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey baby girl. How've you been?" He asked as he stepped back to look at her.

"Oh, I've been better. So. What have I missed around this old dump?" Smirking, she looked around the place she once called home.

"You've missed a lot little lady." She turned around and saw Lorca holding out his arms, standing next to Donut. She walked over and gave them both hugs.

"I've missed all of you guys so much!"

"We've missed you too." Happy said as he put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "Why don't we go inside, see the rest of the guys, have a drink, and you can tell me all about Boston, and I'll tell you about what you've missed here."

"Sounds good." She said, looking up at him. "I've missed you so much Hap."

"I've missed you too kid. Now let's go inside." As they walked in, she smelt the familiar scent that she had missed so much. 'It's so great to be home' she thought to herself, grinning.


	2. Family Reunion

Hey everyone. So I decided that instead of Jessica being away for 4 years, she was away for 8 years. Thanks for all of you who have reviewed, alerted and added my story to your favorites! I really appreciate it. Review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. I only own my Original Characters.

* * *

_"I've missed all of you guys so much!"_

_"We've missed you too." Happy said as he put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "Why don't we go inside, see the rest of the guys, have a drink, and you can tell me all about Boston, and I'll tell you about what you've missed here."_

_"Sounds good." She said, looking up at him. "I've missed you so much Hap."_

_"I've missed you too kid. Now let's go inside." As they walked in, she smelt the familiar scent that she had missed so much. 'It's so great to be home' she thought to herself, grinning._

* * *

"Oh my Lord. Is that little Jessie I see?"

"Hi Piney," Jessica walked over to him and he pulled her into a hug. "Miss me much?"

"Of course I missed you." He squeezed her tightly. "I haven't seen you since you were just a little runt!"

"I was 18 the last time you saw me, Old Man. I wasn't that young!" He chuckled as she pulled away to glare at him.

"Whoa there little one," he said. "You have to admit that you acted like a little runt, though. Am I right Clay?"

She turned around to see 'Big Bad' Clay standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, Jax by his side. "What is it? A family reunion or something?" She asked.

Clay just glared at Jessica, looking very serious. Then she saw the sides of his mouth turn up into a smirk. "Well, we all heard you were comin. Thought I'd bring some of the Charming guys up here with me to see you."

"Oh yeah? Who else is here?" She asked, starting to get a nervous pit in her stomach. She tried to look past Clay to see who else was out in the garage, but she couldn't see anyone over the bright sunlight.

"Oh. Chibs.. Bobby.. Opie.. Um Tig." When he got to Tig, he barely whispered it.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You brought Tig up here with you?"

"Yeah. He misses you, you know," Jax said, looking at her.

Turning around to walk to the dorms she said, "I don't care if that ass hole misses me. I don't want to see that piece of shit." She practically yelled that last part.

"Piece of shit ay?"

Jessica stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned around to see the person that was one of the reasons for her leaving 8 years ago. He just looked at her. The same Goddamn look he gave her when she left. 'I guess he hasn't changed' she thought. "What do you want?"

"I want to say 'hi' to an old friend. Is there something wrong with that?"

She just looked at him and said, "Yes. There is something wrong with that. And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower." And with that, she left them all standing there while she walked over to the dorms.

Jessica walked to the last door on the right. She opened the door slowly, just in case someone was in there. 'Just as I left it' she thought as she shut the door and sat down on the bed. She heard a knock at the door. "I don't want to see you Tig!" She yelled, before she saw Happy come in the room.

"Calm down," he said as he sat beside her. "You mind telling me what that was about?"

"Yes, but I know I'm not getting out of this."

"Right you are. Now explain."

She explained to him that she never wanted to see Tig again because of what he did to her 8 years ago. She told him about how he broke her heart and that she doesn't think that she will ever forgive him for that. She started to undress and went to the bathroom to get in the shower. As she got in, she heard Happy come in and sit on the toilet. "What more do you want to know Happy?"

"Do you still love me?"

She froze when she heard that familiar voice. "Why are you asking me that Alex, and why the hell are you in my bathroom while I'm in the shower?"

"I just want to know. Do you still love me?"

"Tig, I will always love you, but as a friend. I can't deal with what you put me though again."

"Alright. That's all I needed to hear."

The bathroom door slammed shut and Jessica just slumped over and sat in the bathtub with the water running over her sore body from the long flight. After a couple of minutes of just sitting there, she finished washing her dark, brown hair and tan skin. She got out and wrapped a blue towel with little white skulls on it around her body. She walked out to her room and started to get dressed. She got her bra and underwear on and was about to get her shorts on when Kozik bursted through the door.

"Hey Jessica… Oh! I am so sorry!" He looked away quickly and just held out her suitcases. "I was just wondering where you want these."

"It's ok Kozik. Just put them over by my bed."

"Um. Alright." He tried not to look at her, but she could see from the mirror that he took a peak at her. She turned around and looked at him right when he peaked. His face turned a bright red, and he just backed up towards the door. "I should go now. I'll see you when you get out there. Sorry… Again." Then he scurried out of the door. She just laughed and finished getting dressed.

As she's sitting on her bed, looking at a magazine she left, Chibs bursted through the door. "God! Doesn't anyone knock anymore?"

"Sorry Jess, but Tig jus got in ta a fight wit Kozik. You should come out 'ere." Then he ran back out to the garage. She followed quickly behind him. She saw Tig and Kozik throwing punches at each other. She went over to try to stop them, but Happy puts out his arm to stop her.

"Don't. They need this," he said.

"What do you mean they need this? They're beating each other up Hap. What am I missing here?" Happy took her hand and led her into the clubhouse. He sat her down at the bar and told her all about how, ever since Tig and Kozik got into a fight about 5 years ago, they hate each other. He said that no one really knows the reason that they fought, or why they hate each other, but they are pretty sure it's over a chick. Jessica couldn't help but think how stupid those two were being. They're practically killing each other over such a little, stupid thing.

She walked out with Happy just in time to see Tig knock Kozik on his ass. 'This is the only chance I have to stop them' she thought as she ran over to them. She called Chibs over to take care of Kozik, and she grabbed Tig's arm and pulled him towards the clubhouse. She dragged him over to her room and sat him down on her bed. "What the fuck was that?"

"Oh you know. Me and Kozy were just havin a little fun darlin."

"A little fun? Are you out of your damn mind? You could have killed him!" After Jess yelled at him, she walked over to her dresser and grabbed her first aid kit that was sitting on top of it. She went over to Tig and he pulled back immediately when she touched a deep cut on his left cheek. "Oh I'm sorry. Does that hurt you?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah it hurts! I gotta admit though, the kid has a nasty left hook." He just stared at her while she cleaned up the cuts on his face. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" She asked, even though she already knew what he was talking about.

"This." He motioned to his face and the first aid kit. "Why are you helping me after all I've done to you?"

"I'm helping you because even though I hate your guts right now, you are still family, and family takes care of each other," she said as she put a piece of gauze with tape on his cheek. He just stayed silent as she finished up with his face and hands.

"Thanks Jess," he said as he walked out of the room.

"You're welcome Tiggy." At this point she was so exhausted, so she fell back on her bed, and just as her head hit the pillow, she was out cold.


	3. Thunder

Here's another chapter. By the way, I revised the first two chapters, so it makes a little more sense now. The story plot hasn't changed, so you don't have to read them if you don't want to. Well I hope you guys enjoy! Review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I just own my OC's.

* * *

_"I'm helping you because even though I hate your guts right now, you are still family, and family takes care of each other," she said as she put a piece of gauze with tape on his cheek. He just stayed silent as she finished up with his face and hands._

_"Thanks Jess," he said as he walked out of the room._

_"You're welcome Tiggy." At this point she was so exhausted, so she fell back on her bed, and just as her head hit the pillow, she was out cold._

* * *

"Jessica! Get the fuck outta bed. You've been sleeping all day, and I have a surprise for you."

Jess groaned at Happy's voice and rolled out of bed. She looked at the purple alarm clock that he got her for her 16th birthday. It was 10:26 pm. She had been sleeping for 10 hours, but leave it to Happy to wake her up at night and not just let her sleep.

She walked out into the clubhouse and asked the prospect for a beer. "Hey prospect. Where's Happy?"

"Went out to the garage. Told me to tell you to put on jeans, sneakers and a sweatshirt."

"Why would I needa do that?"

"Not sure. He didn't say. But he did say to hurry up."

She walked back to her room with her beer. She got dressed in what the prospect said to wear. You know it was funny. She didn't even know the prospect's name yet, and she has technically met him twice already. Now she was curious to what his name is.

After she got dressed, she walked out to where he was to ask him what his name is. When he told her, she felt her eyes tear up.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked when he saw her tears.

"No. You didn't. It's just that my dad's name was Joseph, but everyone called him José." Jess could feel the tears running down her face brought by the memory of her father.

"Jess. Are ya ok? What happened?" Happy said as he walked into the clubhouse, pulling her into his arms.

"Yeah. I'm fine Hap. I was just telling Joe that he has the same name as my father," she said, wiping her eyes.

"C'mon. I have somethin to show ya." He led her out to the garage.

"Oh my God! Are you serious? This is for me?" Jess squealed in delight at the sight that was in front of her. A brand new Harley Davidson Dyna Wide Glide with chrome pipes and a little pink reaper on the tank. "I love it! Thank you so much!" She ran over and jumped into Happy's arms.

"You're welcome kid. You still know how ta ride, right?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget when you were the one who taught me?"

"True," he said with a proud grin. "Wanna take it for a ride?"

"Yes! I would love to." She got on her brand new Harley and put on her black and pink helmet. She didn't even try to hide the huge smile that was on her face.

"Oh and Jess? You should thank Tig for this. He's the one who bought it for you. I only did the paint job." Smirking, he rode away. Leaving her in the empty lot.

'Oh great' she thought as she pulled out.

When they got back, Jess saw that it was starting to rain. She jumped off and ran inside. It was like someone just flicked a switch. One minute it was completely dry, and the next it's pouring rain.

She sat down at the bar with Chibs and Lorca. The sound of crackling thunder ripped through her body. She ducked down under the bar, holding her head in her hands.

"Ya still scared o' thunder darlin?" Chibs asked as he knelt down and put a hand on her knee. Another crackle of thunder bursts through the clubhouse and she jumped into Chibs' arms. "It's okey darlin. You're safe 'ere." Chibs rubbed her back and whispered comforting words in her ear until it was over.

She's been scared of thunderstorms ever since she was caught in one and a bolt of lighting hit a tree next to her. She curled up in the street and Chibs was the one who found her out there. He brought her back to the clubhouse to tell Happy what happened. And ever since then, she's been deathly terrified.

"It's okey. It's over now darlin." Chibs slowly pulled her up into a standing position. She still had her eyes squeezed shut. "Yeh can open yer eyes now." She opened her eyes and looked at Chibs. He looked very concerned. "Are yeh gonna be okey?"

Jess nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks Chibs."

"Anytime Hun." He walked away leaving her at the bar with Lorca and the prospect. She totally forgot that there were other people around until she turned to grab her beer.

She went to go back to her dorm room, but she tripped over something. She looked down and it was a shoe. It was pink with red polka dots on it. She had no clue where it came from, so she just ignored it and continued walking. Just as she opened the door to the hallway, a crack of thunder bursted through her ears. She dropped her beer on the ground and ran into the nearest room. She jumped on the bed and hid under the covers.

"Um. Are you ok Jessica?"

She peaked her head out from under the covers. Her cheeks turned a bright red when she realized whose bed she jumped into. "Oh. Uh yeah. I'm fine. Thanks Kozik. Um I should go now." Just as she went to get out of Kozik's bed, another stream of thunder shot right through her body. She leaped up in the air and into Kozik's arms. She gripped his cut tightly and held on as if her life depended on it. She couldn't get herself to move. Every time she tried to move, she heard more thunder, which made her pull herself closer to him. After a few minutes, the thunder stopped.

Kozik just kept holding her until she was relaxed. "Are you gonna be a'ight?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I just have to find Happy. When there are thunderstorms, I can never sleep alone in my room, so I always sleep with Happy." She turned around to walk towards the door.

"You can sleep in here if you wanna." She turned around to look at him. "I mean like you can sleep in here on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor. Just so you're not alone. And I have a pretty good idea of what Happy doing right now," he said with a smirk.

"Ew! That's my cousin you're talking about! I don't wanna have to hear that!" He chuckled and she just glared at him. "How do I know you're not gonna try somethin on me?"

"I promise I will not do anything. And I don't think I want Happy kicking my ass."

"Ok. Fine. But you're sleeping on the floor," she said as she threw down a blanket and pillow. She climbed into his warm bed under the covers. She watched him take his shirt off and turned out the light. Just as she's settled in, she heard more thunder. "Fuck! Why won't it just stop?" She cried. She buried herself under the covers and started to cry. She felt the bed dip on the left side. Then she felt Kozik pulling her into his arms.

"It's gonna be okay. What can I do to help?" Kozik said as he rubbed her back.

"Will you just hold me? I won't tell Happy if you don't"

"Sure." They laid down on the bed. He reached down and pulled the covers over them. He put his arms around her and held her close. Her face was pressed against his bare chest. She could feel and hear his breathing; slow and steady. She took a deep breath and smelt the familiar scent of leather and cigarettes. She relaxed immediately and fell asleep in his arms, forgetting all about the thunder.


	4. Glassy Ass

Here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. And, as always, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I just own my OC's.

* * *

_"Sure." They laid down on the bed. He reached down and pulled the covers over them. He put his arms around her and held her close. Her face was pressed against his bare chest. She could feel and hear his breathing; slow and steady. She took a deep breath and smelt the familiar scent of leather and cigarettes. She relaxed immediately and fell asleep in his arms, forgetting all about the thunder. _

* * *

Jess woke up the next morning to the sound of dishes being thrown. She looked to her side and saw Kozik was gone. She got out of bed and went to the main room.

"You ass hole! You knew she was vulnerable because of the thunder!" She could hear Happy yelling at someone, and she had a pretty good idea who it was. She turned the corner to see Happy slug Kozik in his face. He cried out in pure agony. 'Damn. He gets into a lot of fights' she though as she saw Happy hit him.

"What the fuck are you talking about, brother?" Kozik yelled out, holding the side of his face.

"Did you fuck her?" Happy pushed Kozik down to the ground.

This was the protective side of Happy. When Jess and Happy were kids, he would always be there to protect her when she needed it. When guys would even look at her the wrong way, he would beat the crap out of them. She's always though that the reason he's so protective of her is because his dad was never around for him. He just wants the best for Jess, but sometimes he takes it a little to far.

"Happy stop! He didn't do anything. He was just comforting me cause you were out fucking a slut!" She snapped at him.

He turned his head to look her in the eyes. He knew that she would never lie to him, and Jess knew he wouldn't either. He backed away from Kozik and hung his head. "I'm sorry. I overreacted." He turned back to Kozik and held his hand out. Kozik took it and pulled himself off the ground. "I was just tryin to protect ya."

"I know you were Hap. You always are," she said as she walked over to him. "You just need to think before you do."

"You shoulda came and got me. You know I would have stopped what I was doin for you."

"I know. I shoulda. But I didn't wanna disturb your fun," Jess said to him smirking. He grabbed her head and gave her a noogie.

"Oh yeah. I was havin some fun. And I think that you wanna hear all about it!" She tried to bolt away but he grabbed her so she couldn't run. "See first, she took me to my room and started to…"

"NO!" Jess interrupted him. "I don't wanna hear the nasty shit you do with your sluts! That's just disgusting!" She tried to cover her ears but she couldn't get out of his grasp. "Happy let go of me!" He started to tickle her and she couldn't control her laughter. He continued to tickle her and she collapsed to the floor. She was literally crying. Happy started to laugh at her.

"Wow. Is Happy actually laughing? I never knew he had that emotion," Tig said in a snotty way.

"Shut the fuck up Trager," Happy growled at him. He helped Jess up off of the ground and gave her a hug. "Go get dressed. I'll take ya out to breakfast." She nodded and started to walk back to her room. "Oh and will you patch Kozik up? I slit his cheek open pretty good with my ring."

"Yeah. Come on Kozik." He followed Jess back to her room and sat down on her bed, still holding his cheek. She got the first aid kit and went over to him. "Let me see," she said as she pulled his hand away from his face. "Wow. He did hit you pretty hard. Sorry by the way. Happy is just really protective. I knew I shoulda went to get him last night."

"No. I'm sorry I made you stay. Happy did the right thing." He went to get up when Jess was done with his face, but she pushed him back down.

"I'm not done cleaning you up yet," she said smirking.

"Yeah you are. It's just my face. That's it." He started to turn red.

"Oh yeah. That explains why my bed sheets are turning red." He looked at the bed, and sure enough, there was a little spot of blood. "I saw you land on that piece of glass when Hap pushed you. Let me see it." He looked at her, worried. "It's ok. I won't bite," she said with a wink. He sighed and got up. He unzipped his pants and laid down on the bed. "Jesus. That suckers in there deep." She touched it and Kozik yelped. "Hold on." She got up to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" He turned to look at her. "And why are you smiling?"

"I'm gonna get you some whiskey to numb the pain. And I'm gonna pull that sucker outta your ass!" She chuckled at the look on his face. He turned pale as hell. She left and got a bottle of the hardest whiskey she could find. She walked back, but Tig stopped her just as she was about to go in.

"What are ya using that for?"

"I'm giving it to Kozik cause there's a piece of glass in his ass, and I'm gonna get it out." Jess smirked at Tig.

"Are you kidding me? That's gonna hurt like a bitch." He looked in her room and saw Kozik lying on my bed. "Can I watch?" He looked amused.

"If you really want to. But I don't think he'll want you in there." He looked at her with his puppy dog look. Damn that face. She could never say no to that, and she knew that he just wanted to see Kozik in pain. She gave in. "Ugh. Fine. You can watch, but come in about 5 minutes. Give the whiskey some time to work." She left him to go into her room.

"Took ya long enough." Jess gave him the drink and he took a big swig, right out of the bottle.

"Drink more. I don't want you to feel this." He looked at her while he took another gulp. She could tell by the way he was slurring his words by the 5th sip that he was already pretty out of it. She gave him a shirt to bite down on and she had him face away from the door. About 5 minutes later, Tig came in quietly. He had a huge grin on his face hearing Kozik scream out in pain. The piece of glass was about an inch deep in his ass cheek. As she kept working on it, she could tell that Kozik was slowly regaining sobriety.

"Holy fuck!" Jess yelled as she pulled on the glass and blood started to shoot out. She put her hand on his ass to stop the bleeding. She didn't have anything to stop it, but she knew Chibs would have something. "Tig! I need you do apply pressure while I get something from Chibs."

"What the fuck? When did Tig get in here?"

"I am not touching that man's ass!" Tig shrieked.

"He's losing to much blood. I need your help!

"Good. Let that prick bleed out."

"TIG!"

"Fine. But you don't tell anyone about this shit!" He came over and put his hand on Kozik's ass as Jess ran out of the door. She found Chibs and got his first aid bag. As she ran back to the room, she heard Kozik say something about Tig loving the feeling of his ass.

"Shut the fuck up ass hole! I'm only doing this because Jess asked me. If it was my choice, I'd let you bleed the fuck out!"

"Go fuck yourself, douche bag!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm the fuck down. I don't know what's going on between you two, but it's getting really fucking annoying." She opened the bag and got out what she needed. She had Tig lift his hand up right when she put gauze into the wound. Tig went to the bathroom to clean up his bloody hands. She finished cleaning up Kozik's ass and gave him some painkillers. He got up and waddled out of the room. She had to smirk at that. Tig came out of the bathroom and she looked at him. "How the hell did you get blood on your neck and shoulder?" Jess walked over to look at it. "You should take a shower." He raised an eyebrow but just nodded. She walked into the bathroom when she heard the water running, so she could put my first aid kit in the cabinet. But when she walked in, she saw a sight that she'd never thought she'd see again.

Tig was about to climb in the shower when Jess walked in. He was butt naked with half of a hard on. He just smiled at her and climbed in. She didn't know what was happening to her. She started to feel that spark in the pit of her stomach. She hasn't seen Tig naked for over 8 years, and she would have never thought that she would be feeling like this now.

Jess ran out of the bathroom and sat on her bed. 'I can't be having feelings for him now' she thought. It didn't make any sense. He broke her heart 8 years ago, and she never once thought about him in the way she was thinking about him now. She tried to shake it out of her head, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw him naked, smirking at her. The door opened and she stood up quickly.

"Sorry. I left my belt in here." Kozik went over to her dresser and grabbed his belt. He walked over to her. "Thanks Jess." Then he kissed her. Not on the cheek. Not on the forehead. But on the lips. He smiled and walked out of her room.

'What is going on?' She thought. She fell back on her bed and her hand went straight up to her mouth. She could still feel her lips tingling from his whiskey tainted ones. She closed her eyes and grinned widely.


	5. Unexpected

The next chapter! Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own my OC's.

* * *

_"Sorry. I left my belt in here." Kozik went over to her dresser and grabbed his belt. He walked over to her. "Thanks Jess." Then he kissed her. Not on the cheek. Not on the forehead. But on the lips. He smiled and walked out of her room. _

_'What is going on?' She thought. She fell back on her bed and her hand went straight up to her mouth. She could still feel her lips tingling from his whiskey tainted ones. She closed her eyes and grinned widely._

* * *

"What the hell are you grinning about?" Tig walked out of the bathroom and went over to Jess' dresser.

"Why are you going through my dresser? It's empty." She sat up to look at him.

"No it's not." He opened the drawers and took out a shirt and a pair of boxers. "When you left, I started to stay in here whenever I came to Tacoma." He turned around and leaned back on the dresser. He just looked at her. She was confused, so when he started getting undressed, she was kind of shocked. She looked away quickly. When he was done, he came and sat beside her on the bed.

She couldn't look at him. She knew if she did, she would melt into his eyes. She could never be serious when she looked into those freakishly blue eyes. They were like a drug. She would get lost in them and wouldn't be able to control herself.

"I know you wanna tell me something, and don't pretend you don't have anything to say. You know just because you were away for 8 years, doesn't mean I cant still read you. So talk."

Jess hated how he could read her like a book. She could never keep anything from him. "Happy told me about the Harley. I just wanted to say thanks." She looked away shyly. She could feel her cheeks burning up. She felt like such an idiot. It's like she had a grade school crush.

"Aww, you're welcome darlin. I thought you'd like it." He pulled her into a hug. She tried to pull her body away, but couldn't get herself to do it. Tig's phone started to ring. 'Saved by the bell' she thought. He pulled back and flipped it open.

"The fuck do you want, ass hole?" 'Kozik' she thought. "Are you fucking kidding me? Alright. I'll be there in a sec. Tell her I say to stay put."

"What's wrong?" Jess just looked at him.

"Gemma's here. She freaked out when she saw a sweetbutt with Clay." He got up and put the towel back in the bathroom.

"Can I go with you?" He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Please. I haven't seen Gemma in 8 years. I promise I'll be good," she said with a childish grin.

"Ill let you go if you do one thing for me, but you have to promise you'll do it. Do you promise?" She looked at him suspiciously, but just nodded. "Say you promise."

"I promise."

"I want you to come to Charming with me, just for a week or two. Will you come?"

"Well do I have a choice? I promised, didn't I?" She tried to hide the smirk that played across her face, but she didn't do a good job of it. He pulled her to him and squeezed her tightly.

"Thank you! I knew you would wanna come. But there's just one thing I haveta tell you before you go out to the garage." He ducked his head and avoided looking at her.

"Oh God. What did you do?" He got up and walked to the door, but stopped just before it. "Alex! Answer me. What did you do? I promise I won't be mad. Just tell me what happened."

He opened the door and turned around to face her.

"I knocked over your bike and accidentally broke the throttle." And with that said, he dashed out of her room.

"Oh you better run! When I catch up to you, you're gonna wish you were dead, you ass hole," she screamed as she tried to catch up to him. "I swear to God! I'm going to rip your dick into little itty bitty pieces."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He shouted over his shoulder. She finally caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. She pinned his arms above his head. He tried to squirm away weakly, but she wouldn't let him go.

He stopped moving and just stared up at her, smirking. "You know you're really hot when you're mad?" Jess grinned wickedly at him, and his smirk slowly faded away. She brought her knee up to his crotch and pushed down hard. He yelled out, and his voice got higher.

"You know you're hot when you're in pain?" She laughed, and when he had enough she got up. She started to walk away, but he caught her ankles and she went flying to the ground. He climbed on top of her and straddled her hips, pinning her arms above her head.

"Look who's in control now." He smiled as he looked down to his dick. "God. You are so hot. I think you made my member a little excited." She could see the outline of his bulge through his jeans.

"You are so disgusting! Let me go Tig!" She tried to break away from his grip, but he just held on tighter. "You're hurting me Tig. Let me go." He looked her in the eyes and he knew she wasn't really in pain.

"You're lying. Like I said, I can read you like a book, babe." She stopped struggling and gave in.

"What do you want from me?" Jess sighed.

"I want what I've been wanting for the past 8 years. I want a second chance to be with you." He got a little closer to her face.

"Why should I let you? You broke my heart, and I don't think I can ever get over that."

"You should let me because I care about you. I've changed a lot. Please let me prove it to you." He moved a little closer, staring so hard into her eyes that she could feel him burning a hole into her soul. Then he gently moved in and pressed his lips to hers, tasting her for the first time in 8 years.


	6. Torn

Hey guys. So I just wanted to give a shout out to my friend Jamaicangirl6336 who inspired me to start writing this story. I've been so addicted to writing it, and I cant stop! Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own my OC's.

* * *

_"You should let me because I care about you. I've changed a lot. Please let me prove it to you." He moved a little closer, staring so hard into her eyes that she could feel him burning a hole into her soul. Then he gently moved in and pressed his lips to hers, tasting her for the first time in 8 years. _

* * *

Jess wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him closer. He pressed his bulge into the inside of her thigh. Her mind was telling her to stop, but she just pushed that thought into the back of her head. He licked her bottom lip, asking for access. She opened her mouth slowly and he dived in. Their tongues fought a silent battle for power. She eventually gave in and let him take over, running his tongue along the roof of her mouth. She moaned when he reached down and grabbed the inside of her thigh. She moaned even louder when he started to reach into her pants.

"Holy shit. Get a fucking room." Happy walked in, and Jess pushed Tig off of her and stood up. "Well thanks for going to breakfast with me."

"Crap. I'm sorry Hap. I totally forgot. I've just been so busy." She looked over at Tig, who was standing awkwardly trying to hide his boner.

"There's no use in doin that brother. And Jess, me and you are gonna have a little talk later. I have to go do somethin right now, but don't think you're gettin out of this." He grabbed his cut, gun, and knife. Then he started to walk out to the garage but stopped. "Oh Tig. You better get down to Kozik. Gemma is goin ape shit over there and she refuses to talk to anyone. You gotta talk to her brother."

"I will. I'm gonna take Jess with me too. And I told her about her bike. She didn't take kindly to it though." He looked over to Jess and she grinned widely. Happy left, and she soon heard his bike leave the lot. "So babe. You gonna take care of this?" He glanced down to his still rock hard boner.

"Not a chance. I'm still mad at you." She smirked and walked away.

"You're a cruel woman." He called out after her.

She walked out to the garage and waited by Tig's bike. He came stalking out a few minutes later. He got on his bike and patted the seat behind him.

"Hop on darlin." She got on and put her arms around his waist lightly. He pulled her a lot tighter to him. "I don't know if you remember or not, but I like to go fast. So you better hang on tight. Don't want ya falling off." He revved the throttle, and before she knew it, they were speeding out of the garage. She hasn't ridden on the back of a bike with Tig in over 8 years. And to be honest, she kinda missed it.

"Where are we going?" She asked over his shoulder.

"We're going to the police station. Before I came out, I got a text from Kozik saying Gemma is in jail. I don't exactly know what happened, but we'll find out." They pulled into the police station and Kozik was standing out in front.

When Jess got off of the bike, she started to walk away. As she got up to Kozik, Tig came over and smacked her on her ass. He smirked at her and she could see a flash of jealousy in Kozik's eyes.

"Go see Gemma. I don't think she knows you're here yet." Tig pushed her towards the station so he and Kozik could talk. She jogged up the steps and went right into the holding area.

"Gemma?" She was laying on her back on one of the beds. She looked at Jess and her eyes lit up.

"Jessica! What are you doing back here? I missed you so much!" She got up and practically smashed into the bars of the cell door.

"I missed you too Gem. And I'm back here cause my parents are dead. I came back to live with Hap." Jess tried to force a smile, but she just couldn't get herself to do it. "So tell me why the hell you're on the wrong side of these bars."

"I smashed a croweater in the face with a skateboard. She's the one I saw with Clay." She backed away and sat back down. Jess' phone started to ring, breaking the silence. It was Chibs. "You should go baby. We'll have lunch or something later."

"Alright Gemma. Love ya."

"Love you too baby." Jess went back outside so she could call Chibs back.

"Hey Chibs. What's up? What? You guys are leaving tonight?" She looked around and couldn't find Tig. She kept looking, and the only person she saw was Kozik, lightly rubbing his ass. "Alright. I'll come back now. Oh and have you seen Tig anywhere? Oh ok. He was my ride here, but I think I have another one." She made eye contact with Kozik, and he smiled at her. "Ok. Bye."

She made her way to Kozik and his bike. "Where did Tig go?"

"I'm not sure. He got a phone call and just stormed away." He looked at her worriedly. "Why? Is there something wrong darlin?"

"No. Everything's fine. It's just he was my ride home."

"I can take ya if ya want." She could see him blushing.

"That'll be awesome Koz. Thanks."

Jess jumped on his bike after him. She held on tight as he drove off. She decided that she really liked his cologne. It was something that she had never smelt before. It was different. There aren't really any words that can explain it. She didn't know what it is about him, but every time she's around him, she feels this lust and need for him. She didn't know what to do. She was so torn; it's not even funny.

They pulled into the garage and Kozik parked his bike in his respected spot. He got off and she swung her leg off of the side do the same, but he just held her down. He went to stand in between her legs so she couldn't move.

"I don't know if you've noticed yet, but I really like you. I don't know what's going on between you and Tig, but if it's not gonna go anywhere, I would like a chance with you." He looked seriously at her. She couldn't help but smile. He pulled her into a kiss, and slowly his hands started to wander.

"Ahhemm." A low, raspy voice broke them apart. "We need to talk." Happy took Jess by the arm and dragged her to his room. "What was that about?"

"He kissed me Hap! I didn't do it." He looked at her, and again, he knew she wasn't lying. He went over to sit on his bed and patted the mattress for her to sit. "Hap. Before you say anything, I want to let you know that I'm going to Charming for a few weeks. I'm going with Tig and Chibs." She looked at him, expecting him to start yelling at her.

"That's just what I wanna talk to ya about. Tig told me how he wants you to come with him. I just wanted to make sure that's what you really wanna do."

"Yeah. It is Hap." She grinned at him, a little excited.

"Good. And I hope you know that me and Koz are coming too. Along with Lorca and the prospect."

"Figures."

"So what's goin on with Tig? Are you guys back together or somethin?"

She shook her head. "No. We're just tryin to fix our friendship first."

"Just watch out, he has necrophilia. And I've also seen you with Kozik a lot. Wanna explain that to me too?"

"Uhm. If I tell you, you cannot tell anyone!" He nodded. "I'm starting to get feelings for Kozik, and my old feeling for Tig are coming back." She looked away from him, embarrassed.

"All I'm saying is just be careful. I don't want to see you're heart broken again. You haveta keep you're eyes out." There was a knock at his door.

"Happy! Get out 'ere. Lee wants ta see yeh." Jess could recognize that Scottish accent anywhere.

Happy got up and made his way to the door. "You should start packing if you wanna come. See ya later Jess." He kissed her head and walked out.

She decided that she wanted to take a quick nap. And because her things were already packed in her un-opened suitcases, she had a lot of time. She walked to her room and shut the door. Then she took her shirt and jeans off. She opened her dresser and took out one of her favorite of Tig's shirts. She put it on and jumped into bed, loving the smell of Tig surrounding her.


	7. Shooting Memories

Another chapter for you all! Enjoy and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I just own my OC's.

* * *

_Happy got up and made his way to the door. "You should start packing if you wanna come. See ya later Jess." He kissed her head and walked out._

_She decided that she wanted to take a quick nap. And because her things were already packed in her un-opened suitcases, she had a lot of time. She walked to her room and shut the door. Then she took her shirt and jeans off. She opened her dresser and took out one of her favorite of Tig's shirts. She put it on and jumped into bed, loving the smell of Tig surrounding her._

* * *

Jess woke up to the sound of guns being fired. She hid under the covers and shut her eyes.

"Jessica! Open the God damn door." She ran over to let Happy in.

"What's going on? Are you hurt?" She looked down at his leg. "Oh my God Hap. You're bleeding. Were you shot?" She was so frantic she didn't know what to do. She was running around to find her first aid bag. He stopped her by grabbing her shoulders. He forced her to look at him.

"I'm ok. You need to stay in here till it's over though. Mayans are trying to steal our guns." He let her go and went to the door. "Lock it."

"But Happy. You got shot. I need to look at it." She was starting to panic. Bad thoughts ran through her head. 'What if Tig got hurt? Or Kozik? Or Lee? What if they died?' Happy pulled her into his arms when she started hyperventilating.

"Listen to me. I am all right. It just grazed my leg. You need to stay in here." He walked out the door and closed it behind him. Jess locked it when he left. Sitting on her bed she could hear the shots being fired. She couldn't control her breathing. Everything was closing in on her and she couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up and ran out the door.

When she got close to the end of the hallway, she started to slow down. She stopped completely right before the corner. Peeking, she could see bullet holes everywhere, and Sons scattered all over the floor shooting their guns.

"Prospect! What are you doing?" Donut yelled out.

Jess looked further into the room and she could see Joe standing up. BANG! One shot. That was it. He fell straight to the floor with a 'thud'. Her throat started to tighten and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She sat on the floor and brought her knees up to her chest. 'Why did he have to be so stupid' she thought. If only he just didn't stand up.

There was a stream of tears pouring from her eyes. She didn't even know him that well. She had one thought that kept on running through her head. 'Joseph is dead.' The prospect. Her dad. They're dead.

Joseph 'José' Angél Lorenzo. He was 45 years old. He was Jess' world. She had lived with him all her life. He had to go to Boston 8 years ago for his job. She remembered the day he asked her if she wanted to go with him. She had just finished high school a few weeks previous. She told him that she would think about it. She went to talk to Tig at the clubhouse about it. That's when he broke her heart. She walked inside and he was fucking a sweetbutt. He promised that he would never cheat on her. They even talked about her getting his crow. That night, she told her dad that she wanted to get out of here. They left the next morning.

Jess was devastated when her dad and mom died. She stayed in her room and wouldn't leave for a week. Her roommate, Sofie Yezmar, was extremely worried. She tried talking to her, but she wouldn't listen. Slowly she came around and she lifted her out of her depression.

"Hey! What the hell did I tell you? Get back in the fucking room!" Happy hauled Jess up and shoved her towards her room. He scared her so bad that she ran into her room and waited till she didn't hear any more gunshots. She didn't want to make the mistake of leaving her room again, so she waited till someone got her.

"Jess, open the door. Everything is fine now. I want to talk to you." Happy was knocking on the door lightly, which he normally didn't do. She opened it and sat down. He kneeled down in front of her. "Listen. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. A lot of shit went down. But it's all fixed. The Mayans aren't coming back anytime soon." He looked sincerely apologetic.

"It's ok Hap. I just got really scared. And I saw Joe." Her eyes started to pool with tears again. "Happy, he's dead." He brought her into a hug and held her while she cried.

"I know kid. I'm sorry you had to see that. He was a nice boy." Chibs came in after a few minutes.

"Sorry lassie, but I need yer help. Lee got injured pretty bad. I need yeh ta take care of him while I take care of Bowie." He left and Jess followed. 'The things I have to do cause I'm a medic' she thought while she went over to Lee. He got shot in his left shoulder and left leg. Two hours later, she was finally done and exhausted.

"How are you feeling?" She turned around from the bar to see Kozik standing there.

"I'm fine, thanks." She turned back around and continued to drink her beer that she'd been nursing for the past half hour. The clubhouse was trashed. There were bullet holes everywhere. The tables were all broken. There was glass everywhere. She couldn't believe it. Within a couple days, she was already in the line of fire. She started to regret coming back here.

Jess didn't want to stay in this clubhouse anymore. "Kozik, do you know where Tig is?" He looked at her, a little jealous.

"I think he's outside talking with Lorca. Why?"

"I just want to know when we're leaving." She took a look around the destroyed clubhouse. "I don't want to have to see this anymore," she said, motioning around the room.

"He said that we're leaving tomorrow morning. I'm going with you. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. That's good." She couldn't help but smile.

"Why's that?" He said with a cheeky grin. She thinks he could tell what she was thinking.

"Cause that means I can spend more time with you." She started to blush. She brought her beer bottle up to her mouth to stop her smile from getting any bigger. There was seriously something about him. She couldn't control herself. He took the beer from her and made her look at him. He brought her closer and pressed his lips against hers. She was kissing back immediately. Almost hungrily. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth. She could taste beer and cigarettes on his breath.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Tig came storming into the clubhouse. "You fuckin ass hole." He grabbed Kozik by the collar and slugged him. "I knew you were fucking her!" He let him go and pushed him to the ground. He kicked him once in the stomach before he looked at Jess. She could see hurt and anger in his eyes. "And you." He pointed to her. "Giving me a second chance. I knew it was too good to be true. You just proved that you don't give a shit about me. And you know what? I change my mind. I don't want you coming to Charming with me. I should have never came here to see you." He stormed back out of the clubhouse.

"Wait. Tig. Please don't do this." She ran to catch up to him but Kozik stopped her.

"You're really gonna beg him to stay? After what he just did?"

"Yeah I am. I know you don't like him, but he means a lot to me. And I don't wanna lose him." She pulled away from his grasp and ran out of the clubhouse to the garage. She found him on his bike, putting his helmet on. "Tig stop." She stood in front of his bike with her hands on the handlebars, so he couldn't pull out.

"Move. I don't want to talk to you." He started up his bike once his helmet was on.

"Turn the bike off."

"Why should I? You don't care about me."

"Turn the God damn bike off Tig!" Jess yelled at him. He looked at her for a few seconds but then turned it off. "I am not fucking Kozik, Tig. I wouldn't do that. I just met him a few days ago." She looked him in the eyes.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Alex."

"You lied to me about the second chance, didn't you? I mean it's obvious now that you don't give a shit about me."

"No I didn't lie to you. I just can't get over what you did to me. You hurt me pretty bad. I wanted to marry you Tig." She chuckled a little, trying to hide the emotion that was behind her voice. "And I do give a shit about you. If I didn't give a shit about you, I don't think I would be standing here talking to you right now."

"Why Kozik though? You know I hate him. Do you want him or something?" She could see the anger and hurt even more now.

"I don't know what or who I want anymore. Everything is happening so fast. I've just been doing things out of impulse." She didn't want to tell Tig that she might like Kozik. It would just add extra drama into the mix. Plus, she doesn't even know if she really likes Kozik. Part of her says yes, but the other part says no. "Will you give _me_ a second chance Tig?" She started to laugh. He just looked at her, right in her eyes for a few seconds.

"Sure, why not." He pulled her to stand in between his open legs. He rested his forehead against hers. "You know I didn't mean the thing I said about Charming, right? I still really want you to go. And you're gonna have to ride with me. You know what that means?"

"What?" Jess said smirking.

"That means 13 hours of being pressed up against me." A naughty grin played across his face. "And you know how horny I get when I ride with you." He pulled her hips closer to him.

"Oh how can I forget? The trips to and from Tacoma. Stopping at every pit stop to 'go to the bathroom'. I actually miss you fucking me in the bathrooms." She started to blush as he pulled her into a kiss.

"I miss fucking you in the bathrooms too babe," he murmured against her lips. He deepened the kiss and just as they started to get into it, someone had to break it apart.

"Hey! You are not doing this in my garage. Go get a fucking room or something," Lee yelled at them as he limped past.

"Oh, you know you love it Lee," Jess said as he looked at them.

"I know I do." Tig pulled her into another kiss.

"Of course you do." She moaned against his lips. "Let's go inside." She took his hand and led him inside.


	8. Decisions

Hey guys. I know this is a really short chapter, but I promise there will be longer ones coming up. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own my OC's.

* * *

_"Hey! You are not doing this in my garage. Go get a fucking room or something," Lee yelled at them as he limped past._

_"Oh, you know you love it Lee," Jess said as he looked at them. _

_"I know I do." Tig pulled her into another kiss._

_"Of course you do." She moaned against his lips. "Let's go inside." She took his hand and led him inside._

* * *

Jess dragged him into the clubhouse and straight to the dorms. The second the door closed, he had her pushed up against it. He pressed his mouth to hers, capturing every moan that escaped her mouth. As he pinned her hands to the door, he trailed kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. She could hear herself whimpering. He brought his face up to eye level and kissed her again.

"Wait." She tried to pull back, but he wouldn't allow it. He let her hands go and trailed his own down to her ass. He squeezed and pulled her closer. "Tig. We should talk first." She murmured against his lips.

"Why? Can't it wait?" He whined as he pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Those bright blue bulbs were staring right at her. She started to give in but shook her head. They needed to talk before anything else happened.

"No. I wanna talk now. Please."

He backed away and sat on the bed. "Ok. Let's talk," he said, patting on the bed next to him.

"I just feel like things are going a little too fast, you know? I mean I've only been back for a couple of days, and I'm already sucking faces with my ex boyfriend." She chuckled a little. "I just feel like we're rushing things. I've been away for 8 years, Tig. A lot has changed. I'm not a kid anymore."

"No. You're right. We're going too fast. We should take things slow. But I just wanna ask one thing."

"What's that?"

"Do you like Kozik?" He looked her dead in the eyes.

"Why is it such a big dead, Tig?" She snapped at him a little.

"It's a big deal cause that man is an ass hole!" He stood up from the bed. "If you fucking like him than you should go be with his fucking ass." He started to walk around the room. Clenching and unclenching his fists. He stopped and looked at her. "You gotta choose Jess. I don't wanna be with you if I know you want Kozik. I can't deal with that shit." He started walking around again. She could tell he was angry.

"Tig. Please stop walking around like that." He stopped, but looked at the floor. "Look at me." He wouldn't look her in the eyes, so she got up and lightly pulled his chin up to meet her gaze. "Listen to me. I do not want Kozik. Like I said before, I just met him. I do like him, but just as a friend." She felt really bad about lying to Tig, but in some ways she was telling the truth. She did like him as a friend, but she might like him as more than a friend.

Jess knew it was wrong to like Kozik in many ways. For one, she just met him. She didn't know if she's in love with him, though. She might just be infatuated with him. But with Tig, she knew that she was in love with him. She always had been. I guess you could say that he was the love of her life. Secondly, Tig hates him. She didn't know why, but he hates him. She didn't want to lose Tig again, and if she's with Kozik, she knew that Tig wouldn't approve at all. This could only end in two ways. She could be with Kozik and have Tig being stubborn and hating her. Or she could be with Tig and Kozik either hating her, or not minding. She didn't know Kozik well enough to know what he would think about Tig and her. But she did know Tig well enough to know that he would flip if she were to be with Kozik.

"Are you sure you don't want him?" Tig's words snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Tig. I'm sure." She gave him a reassuring smile. "And I think that even if I did want him, you would probably kill me." She chuckled as he reached out and placed his hands on her hips.

"You got that right darlin." He smiled as he brought his lips to her, pulling her close to him. It felt good to be in his arms. Every worry seemed to melt away. All she could think about was Tig's hands, roaming over her body. He backed them up until the backs of her knees hit the bed. She laid down and he came climbing on after her. She stopped kissing him, and just looked at him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is just fine. I've just really missed you." She smiled up at him.

"I missed you too babe." He beamed down at her.

"But, can we just lay here for a while?" She said as she put her hands on his chest.

"Yeah. Let's do that." He rolled off of her and pulled her close to him. She put her arms around his waist under his cut. She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his smell. He smelt of leather, cigarettes and her favorite cologne. She always calmed down when she smelt that familiar smell. She sighed and pulled herself closer, not even leaving and inch between them. 'Yeah. I made the right choice' she thought as she started to doze off.

* * *

Reviews would be greatly appreciated! I would love to know how you guys like the story so far.


	9. A Charming Ride

Another chapter. Longer than the other one, like I promised. As always, enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own my OC's.

* * *

_"Yeah. Let's do that." He rolled off of her and pulled her close to him. She put her arms around his waist under his cut. She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his smell. He smelt of leather, cigarettes and her favorite cologne. She always calmed down when she smelt that familiar smell. She sighed and pulled herself closer, not even leaving and inch between them. 'Yeah. I made the right choice' she thought as she started to doze off. _

* * *

Jess woke up to her cell phone ringing. The nagging tone was already giving her a headache. She reached over and grabbed it. 'RESTRICTED.' She'd been getting these calls for weeks now. Her dad taught her to never answer them though. She just threw her phone back on her dresser and laid back down. It wasn't until she laid back down that she noticed Tig was gone. There was a note on the pillow:

'Sorry I left you alone but I had to go do a job for Clay. Get ready. We're leaving as soon as I get back. There's coffee made, and Bobby brought his muffins. See ya when I come back. I should be here around 10.

-Tigger

P.S. Wear something you're comfy riding in. And I don't mean my Harley.'

There was a winky face and a heart. She had to smirk at his note. She glanced at the clock. '9:38am.'

"Shit." She sprang up and ran to the bathroom. She jumped in the shower and power washed herself. She dried off quickly and went back to her room. '9:47am.' She grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and a blue tank. She first put on her underwear. Then her bra. Then her pants. And finally her tank.

'9:53am.' When Tig says he'll be here at 10, he'll be here at 10. And when he says they're leaving right when he gets here, they're gonna leave right when he gets here. There's no room for arguments with him.

She fished through the closet for a bag she could bring with her on the bike. Since she hadn't unpacked her suitcases yet, she's just going to bring them with her. Lorca is taking the van, so she can put her stuff in there.

She grabbed what she needed and walked out to the main room. The smell of coffee hit her. 'I haven't had coffee since I got here' she thought. She went over and poured herself a cup.

"Hey. You're awake." Tig came walking into the clubhouse and grabbed one of Bobby's famous muffins.

"Yeah I am. Want some coffee?" She poured a mug, not even waiting for his answer. He just nodded as he stuffed his face. "Black, two sugars, right?" He nodded again, apparently only paying attention to the muffin he was shoving in his mouth. She walked over and set down his mug and grabbed the bag of muffins. "Please tell me you didn't eat the last chocolate chip." She glared at him.

"You snooze, you lose darlin." He gave Jess a wide grin and took another huge bite.

"Ass. Can I at least have a bite then?" She softened her look from a glare to a pouting lip. He looked at Jess then down to his muffin then back at Jess.

"Ugh. Fine. On one condition." He smirked.

"Ok. Lemme have it now!" She reached for the muffin but he pulled away.

"Wait. You haven't even heard it yet."

"I know what you want Tigger." She reached again. "You want a kiss. I can see it in your eyes. You're not the only one who can read people." She smiled at him and reached again.

"Geez. You must be dying for this muffin." He held it above her head, still smirking.

"Please Tig. I haven't had Bobby's muffins in over 8 years. And the chocolate chip ones are the best!" She jumped up to try to get it.

"Give me a kiss and I'll let you have all of it."

Her eyes lit up. Those muffins are like drugs, so addicting. "Promise?" He nodded. She rested her arms on his shoulders while he pulled her to him. He set the muffin on the bar and kissed her. She could taste the muffin on his breath. It was like heaven. He deepened the kiss and she moaned into his mouth.

"Jesus fuckin Christ! I'm gonna rip those fuckin lips right off of your face Tig." Happy growled as he walked in and snatched Jess' muffin up.

"No Happy! That's my muffin!" She basically tackled him against the bar. "Gimme!" She reached for it, but he held it above her head, just like Tig was doing.

"Alright. Alright. Lemme just take a bite." She stepped back and watched him take the biggest bite in the world. He practically ate the whole thing.

"Pig." She sneered at him while he just shrugged his shoulders. She grabbed the muffin and started to eat it. 'Heaven' she thought. 'Bobby seriously needed to make more of these.'

"Are you ready to go?" Tig asked Jess as she devoured her muffin.

"Yeah. I'll bring my bags out to the van." She finished the muffin and made her way to her room. She grabbed the handles to her suitcases. She was about to walk out when she dropped them to the ground.

"Shit!" She ran to the bathroom. She got her fucking period. 'Worst fucking timing' she thought. She cleaned herself up and went back to the main room with her bags. 'Note to self. Buy more tampons.' She only had two left and she needed more.

"Hey. Need some help?" She looked at Kozik who was grinning.

"Um. Yeah. Thanks." She handed him her bags and went to walk out of the clubhouse.

"Wait. Can I talk to you in here real quick?" She turned around and just looked at him. He just stared back at her.

"Well. What are you waiting for?" Jess asked a little impatiently.

"Uh. Well, I was wondering if ya wanted to ride with me. You know, to Charming."

"I'm riding with Tig. Sorry."

"Oh. Ok. So, um. What's the deal with us?" He looked at her innocently.

She sighed and rested against the pool table. "Kozik. I'm sorry but there is no 'us'. I wasn't thinking. I've been going through a lot the past couple of weeks and I didn't know what I was doing."

He looked at her a little hurt. "Well you were thinking enough to get with Tig. Why did you act like you liked me? Do you know how much of a low blow that is to me?"

"I did like you. But I uncovered feelings for Tig that I had for him years ago. I'm still in love with him, Kozik. I know that something is going on between you two and that you hate him, but I don't want it affecting me. I still wanna be your friend. Just not that kind of friend. I'm sorry Koz." And with that, she walked out to the garage.

She felt so bad telling Kozik that, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She barely even knew him. She had a feeling that something, or someone, will change Kozik's mind soon though. She chuckled at her thought and walked up to Tig, who was sitting on his bike.

"What are you chuckling about?" He saw Kozik walk out of the clubhouse. "What did you do?" He asked, smirking. He clearly saw Kozik's sadness.

"I didn't do anything. Kozik just asked me what the deal was between me and him." Tig straightened up. "I told him that there is nothing going on, so don't worry about it Tiggy. I told him that there is only one guy for me, and it's not him." She smiled and stood between Tig's legs.

"You really said that?"

"No. But I thought it." They both laughed as he brought her close to him.

"Let's go. I'm dying to get home." He took her hand and helped her get on his bike.

The ride to Charming was pretty boring; despite the fact that being pressed up against Tig made Jess horny as hell. And she could tell he was too because every once in a while he would guide her hand down to his bulge. Every time they would stop at a gas station, she had to try her hardest to control herself. That was the hardest thing with Tig. Being horny and on her period. Although at one of the stops, she gave him a blowjob. The first blowjob he's gotten from her in 8 years.

They got to Charming at around 1 in the morning. They decided before they left that they weren't going to stop and stay in a hotel. They pulled into Teller-Morrow and they were greeted by a very jumpy guy. He was wearing a patch, so he had to be important to the club.

"Hey Tig. Who's this?" He looked Jess up and down.

"This is Jessica. Jess meet Juice, our intelligence officer."

She held out her hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you Juice."

"Nice to meet you too." He turned to Tig after he shook her hand. "Where are the rest of the guys?"

"Happy, Kozik and Lorca are coming in the morning. They stayed at a hotel. And the Charming guys will be here in two days. They had shit to help Lee out with. Let's go inside Jess." He took her hand and led her in the clubhouse. It was just as she remembered it. It smelled of smoke, alcohol and pussy. The clubhouse in Charming was surprisingly similar to the Tacoma clubhouse. It felt just like home.

"I'm so beat," Jess said as they walked to Tig's dorm room, which was actually pretty clean. She jumped on the bed and watched Tig take his shoes off. "Hey. Can I wear one of your shirts? Lorca has my bags." She got up and walked over to him.

"Yeah." He opened his drawer and threw one of his shirts to her. It read 'SAMCRO' on the front of it. She took off her clothes and put it on. It fell just above her knees. She went to the bathroom and came out. When she walked back in the room, Tig was laying on the bed under the covers in only boxers. She got in and snuggled up to his side.

"Night Tig," she said sleepily, looking up at him.

"Good night babe." She rested her head on his chest and listened to him breathe. She fell asleep soon after he did.


	10. Morning Fun

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been so busy. Well I hope you like this chapter. It's not too exciting. If you have any ideas, comment them or PM them to me. As always, enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own my OC's.

* * *

_"Yeah." He opened his drawer and threw one of his shirts to me. It read 'SAMCRO' on the front of it. I took off my clothes and put it on. It fell just above my knees. I went to the bathroom and came out. When I walked back in the room, Tig was laying on the bed under the covers in only boxers. I got in and snuggled up to his side._

_"Night Tig," I said sleepily, looking up at him._

_"Good night babe." I rested my head on his chest and listened to him breathe. I fell asleep soon after he did._

* * *

Jess heard the rumble of motorcycles pulling into the garage. She opened her eyes and looked at the man that was snoring away in her face. She tried to get out of his arms to go to the bathroom, but when she moved, he just tightened around her.

"Tig." She nudged him with her elbow. "Tig wake up." He moaned and nuzzled his head into her chest. She sighed loudly. "Tig if you don't get up I'm gonna literally piss myself." She chuckled when he quickly released her.

She went to the bathroom. When she was walking out, she smelled coffee, so she decided to get dressed and grab herself a mug. She walked quietly into Tig's room and grabbed a pair of his sweatpants from his drawer.

"What the hell are you doing?" She looked over at Tig who had one eye open, looking at her.

"I'm getting dressed. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're about to come back to bed. It's way to early to be awake right now." He closed his eye and lifted up the covers. After a few seconds he opened both eyes this time. "Please." He pouted his bottom lip.

Jess giggled and took the sweatpants back off. "Goof." She got back into bed and snuggled against his chest.

She woke up about three hours later. She looked at the clock. '11:24am'. Tig was still snoring away. A little softer this time though. She started to trace little circles on his chest. His face softened when he slept. He always looked so peaceful. She knew she got his attention because he pulled her to him and buried his face in her neck.

Jess was getting pretty bored of just laying there. She needed something exciting, so she leaned over and kissed Tig's neck. He didn't do anything. She kissed him again, a little harder. Still nothing. She leaned over more and nibbled his ear lobe. He moaned loudly and took his face out from her neck. He opened his eyes and looked at her. His blue eyes still hazed with sleep.

She leaned in and kissed him. She could feel him smiling against her lips. His tongue pressed against her closed mouth. She parted her lips and allowed him access. This time, she didn't bother battling with him. He started to move so he was eventually on top of her. He kept on pressing his hips down against hers. She could feel his boner rubbing on the inside of her thigh.

He started to trail kisses from her lips, down her neck, and across her collarbone. He grinded his hips harder into hers and she moaned. His mouth came back up to hers and swallowed every moan that left her lips.

His hands started to wander down her sides and ended on her hips. Every time he grinded his hips down onto hers, he would tighten his hold on her. It felt so good when he licked the inside of her mouth, but she knew it had to stop before it went too far.

"Tig," Jess mumbled against his lips. "Tig. We have to stop." She could hear him whine.

"Why?" He moved his hand under the waistband of her panties. As his fingers trailed just along the band, he kept on kissing her. He moved his hands further down into her panties and she grabbed his wrists.

"I can't Tig." He pulled off of her face and looked at her.

"Why not?" He still didn't move his hands so she just held him in place.

"Because I have my period. You know that." He smirked down at her.

"I know. I don't have a problem with that." He tried to force his hands further down.

"Yeah, I know you don't. But I do, Tig. It's disgusting."

"No it's not. I've done worse." His smirk grew bigger as he pressed his lips to hers.

"No." Jess tried to pull away but he pressed harder. "Tig. I'm serious!" She let his hands go and he moved them up to her sides and pressed in. "No Tig! Don't!" She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth as he tickled her.

"Wow. 8 years and I still know your most ticklish spot." He chuckled and tickled her more.

"C'mon Tig! Stop! I can't breathe!" He finally relented and chuckled more. She stopped squirming and looked into his bright baby blues. She bit her bottom lip as he moved in to kiss her. Just as they got into the kiss, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Tig. Lorca's wants to see you. And Jess, Happy wants to talk to you," Juice called out through the door.

"Every fucking time!" He rested his head on her chest.

Jess chuckled at him. "Go before you get in trouble." She nudged him off of her but he wouldn't budge. She could still feel his boner on the inside of her thigh. He moved his hands to her breasts and started to squeeze them. He nipped at the inside of her neck.

"Mmm." He groaned. She could feel the vibrations on her neck. "You know I still got somethin you can take care of." He smiled into her neck and grabbed one of her hands. He led it down to his rock hard cock. He pushed her hand into his boxers and she gripped him lightly.

"Hmm. This what you want?" She said as she stroked him once but stopped. He was sucking on her neck and he pulled off with a loud 'smack'.

"Oh yeah baby. That's what I want." He thrusted down into her hand while sucking on her neck again. She was pretty sure he was trying to give her a hickey. She moaned at the tingling pain in her neck and stroked him in time with his thrusts. His hands went up under her shirt and started to slide it up. She let go of him and lifted her arms above her head. He threw the shirt on the ground after he got it off. He returned his hands to her breasts and rubbed her nipples between his fingers. She pushed his boxers down further so she could get a better reach. He ducked his head down and took her hard nipple into his mouth. His tongue circled around her nipple as he sucked. She arched into his mouth and moaned.

"Mmm. More." She moaned as Tig sucked harder. "I want your dick baby."

"Oh yeah?" He pulled away and looked at her. She nodded, looking into his lust filled eyes. He stood up and pulled Jess with him. She dropped to her knees and pulled his boxers all the way down his legs so they dropped to the floor. She stroked him lightly. "C'mon." He thrusted into her hand. "Stop teasing baby." She rolled her eyes as she took him in her mouth. She could tell he was close by the way he gripped the back of her head and thrusted into her mouth.

After a couple bobs of her head, Tig tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her to him, forcing her to deep throat him. He thrusted all the way in and let out a loud moan. She could feel his hot cum dripping down her throat. She pulled off till just his head was in her mouth before sucking him one last time. He pulled all the way out and pulled her to her feet, kissing her before he reached for his boxers.

Jess smiled at him as he tucked himself away.

"Did I take care of that well enough for you?" She smirked as he pulled her close to him. Bodies pressed together. He pulled her into another hot kiss.

"Mmm. Yeah you did baby. You always do." He mumbled before kissing her one last time. "I better go before Lorca gets pissed." He smacked her ass and walked to the door. "Oh and I'll be sure to tell Hap the reason that you're late for talking to him."

"You better not!" She just watched him as he walked out of the door, smirking, shutting it behind him.


	11. Trouble

Hey peeps. Another chapter. Hope you like. Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own my OC's.

* * *

_"Mmm. Yeah you did baby. You always do." He mumbled before kissing her one last time. "I better go before Lorca gets pissed." He smacked her ass and walked to the door. "Oh and I'll be sure to tell Hap the reason that you're late for talking to him."_

_"You better not!" She just watched him as he walked out of the door, smirking, shutting it behind him. _

* * *

Knowing Tig, he could have been serious. There's a big chance that he actually told Happy what they did, because that's just how he is. She knew Happy wouldn't want to hear it, and he'll probably get mad at Tig and her. The thing is, the Sons always boast about when they get laid, which is normal, but Jess had a feeling Happy won't be too happy.

She walked out of the room and down the hall slowly.

"YOU WHAT?" Happy yelled out.

"It's not a big deal, brother."

"Not a big deal? She's only been here for a week, and you two are already banging?" Jess peaked around the corner and saw Happy face to face with Tig, arms flying in the air when he shouted.

She walked out to the main room and everyone turned to look at her. She could feel her cheeks turn red. 'Tig is going to be in so much trouble' she thought. 'It is not ok for him to go and tell people we fucked, especially because we didn't!'

"Happy! Calm down. We didn't have sex!" Jess ran up and got in between them. Happy backed off and looked at her with his fists clenched. "Trust me. We didn't." She knew he could see the honesty in her eyes. He always could.

"It's true man. I was just joking." Tig kind of hid behind her. Even the bad ass SAA was scared of the killah. Sometimes Happy had a look in his eyes that could kill you, which Jess had too. But from knowing Happy all her life, she wasn't a bit scared.

"Please Hap. Calm down." She put her hand on his chest and he relaxed almost immediately. "Are you calm? Can I explain?"

"Yeah. I'm calm. This better be good." He glared at Tig who just looked at the floor.

"Can we talk in one of the dorms?" She looked around the room at all the people, then back to Happy. "In private?"

"Yeah." He grabbed her hand and started to walk away. "You too Tig!" He shouted over his shoulder. Tig followed them with his head still down.

Once they got to one of the dorms, Jess spoke before Happy could.

"Happy. You're overreacting again. I don't understand why this is such a big deal."

"It's a big deal because that ass hole broke your heart. We already went over this Jess."

"Wow. Does the killah actually have a heart now?" Tig said from his seat on the bed.

"Shut up Tigger before I bust your face in," Happy growled, pointing a finger at Tig.

"Hey! Both of you shut the fuck up!" They both looked at Jess and fell silent. "First of all," she turned to face Tig, "you can't go around and tell people we fucked, because we didn't. And Happy, I'm 26 now. You don't have to worry about me; I'm not a kid anymore. And you have to control your anger. I know that deep down inside there is someone other than a cold-blooded killer. Where's the Happy that I knew when we were kids?"

Happy sighed and leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry. You're right. I just want to make sure you're safe, you know?"

"God. It's getting too mushy. I gotta get outta here!" Tig got up and went to walk away, but Jess stopped him.

"Hey. You're not getting out of this."

"What do you want me to do? I'm sorry, ok? What more do you want?"

All she did was grin at him wickedly. "Happy. You can go. I forgive you. I'll take care of Tig." He saw her grin and smiled.

"Alright. Good luck Tig." He chuckled, clapping Tig on the shoulder and walked out. She followed him and locked the door.

"Let's make a deal, Tiggy." She turned around and smiled.

"What kind of deal?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You do whatever I say for the next month, and I'll let you off the hook. But you have to listen to me. And no saying no to what I ask."

"What? That is so not fair! I said I was sorry!"

"You embarrassed me in front everyone! I haven't even been here for a week and you're telling everyone we fucked. It's ok to boast about your sweetbutt's, but not me." She went up to him yelling. He just smirked at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe how hot you are when you're mad." His grin grew wider as he looked at her.

"You are so unbelievable! After all this and you're still thinking about your dick!"

"I'm sorry babe. You knew what you were getting yourself into. And from what I remember, you love my dick." He moved in a little closer to her. "And my dick likes it when you pay attention to it."

"Oh yeah?" She moved so close to him that they were touching.

"Yeah baby." He smirked. She reached out and slid her hand down his chest till it was at his belt buckle. He bit his bottom lip as she grazed her fingertips over his hard on, then gripping him lightly, teasing. "Mmm. That feels so good babe."

"I bet it does." She let go and backed up. "I'm not going to pay your 'fellow' any attention unless you agree to my deal." She stood there looking at him, arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh c'mon! You are so not fair!"

"Well then I guess your dick's gonna be really lonely." She started to walk to the door.

"Wait. Fine. I'll do it. Now will you please help me?"

She turned around and walked back to him. "Shake on it." She held out her hand and he grabbed it. "And if you don't listen to me, you have to kiss Kozik." He pulled his hand back fast.

"Whoa whoa whoa. No way am I doing that!" He put his hands up in defense.

"Well then I guess you're gonna have to listen to me, aren't you?" She smirked and walked to the door.

"Ugh. Wait. I thought you were gonna help me."

"Naw. I don't feel like it right now. But I do feel like a beer." She turned to look at him.

"This is gonna be the worst month of my life." He walked past her and out to the bar. She chuckled and followed him. "Here you go, your Majesty," Tig said as he handed a beer to Jess.

"Thanks Tiggy." She sat down at one of the bar stools. Tig walked out to the garage and Kozik came and sat beside her.

"What was that about? Did he just say 'your Majesty'?"

"Yeah. We made a little deal. He has to do what I say for the next month because of what he did earlier." She chuckled and took a sip of her beer.

"That's gonna be hilarious. You know he doesn't listen well, right?"

"Yeah. I know. That's why it's gonna be funny."

"So what's the consequence? You know, like if he doesn't listen to you?" Kozik looked at her amused.

"Oh, you don't wanna know Kozy." She got up and went to the garage.

"Wait! What do you mean 'I don't wanna know'?" Kozik called after her.

"Never mind Koz. It's nothing," she said when he caught up to her. "Let's have a little fun." They walked up to Tig, who was working on a car. "Hey Tig. Come here for a sec." He looked up and walked over.

"What do you want now? And why is he here?" He looked at Kozik.

"I want you to kneel on the ground and bark like a dog." She smiled at him.

"You're kidding me right?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"Nope. Unless you want to refuse, which I'm totally fine with." She put an arm around Kozik and smirked at Tig. Kozik just looked back and forth between them in confusion.

"I hate you."

"I love you too Tig," she said as he knelt on the ground and started to bark. Jess and Kozik bursted out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she didn't notice the motorcycles that pulled into the garage.

"Why the hell is my Sergeant at Arms barking on the ground?" Clay came up to the three of them as Jess wiped the tears off of her face from laughing so hard. Tig just stood up, cheeks bright red.

"It's nothing, Clay. Just having a little fun." She smiled at him as he walked away, shaking his head. She looked back at Tig, who was looking at her and Kozik with pure hatred.

"You guys suck." He turned back and walked to the car he was working on.

"Aw. Don't be mad Tigger. Just a little fun." She walked over to him from behind and put her arms around his waist. She rested her head on the back of his cut and breathed in the smell of leather. "You mad at me?" He turned around to face her.

"Naw. I can't be mad at you." He smirked and leaned in to kiss her. Just as they got into their kiss, they heard the gate to the garage slam open and cars flowing in. Police sirens went off and a bunch of guys got out of their cars.

"ATF! NOBODY MOVE!"

* * *

**If you guys have any ideas, or if you want to see something you want happen, please let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Three's a Charm

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I've just had so much to do. So anyways, I decided to change the story to a third person point of view. Hope you guys don't mind. Tell me if you like it or not! As always, enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own my OC's.

* * *

"_Naw. I can't be mad at you." He smirked and leaned in to kiss her. Just as they got into their kiss, they heard the gate to the garage slam open and cars flowing in. Police sirens went off and a bunch of guys got out of their cars._

"_ATF! NOBODY MOVE!"_

* * *

Tig pulled away and looked at the agents who were rushing over to them. With his hands still on her hips, he pulled Jess to his side.

"This bitch just doesn't leave us the fuck alone."

"Is there anything here?" She asked quickly before the agents got to where they were. He understood and shook his head, no.

"Hey! Both of you, on the ground!" The agent went to grab Tig, but he wouldn't have it.

"Alright! Alright! I'm goin." Jess watched Tig from her position on the ground.

There have been so many raids that Jess has experienced in her life. A lot in Tacoma, but this one unsettled her nerves. There were so many cops this time. Tig could see her nervousness because he reached for her hand, squeezing it lightly and made eye contact with her. Silently saying that everything will be ok.

After about half an hour of laying on the hard concrete, they finally let them up. Tig and Jess walked over to Clay, just as a woman walked past them. She looked at Jess and smiled evilly. Something about that woman made her skin crawl.

"Stupid bitch," Clay said.

"You got that right boss." Tig said from Clay's side.

Jess looked around the garage until she met Happy's eyes. He nodded, assuring that he was ok.

"I want church, now." Clay turned to look at her. "Jess, will you go tell the other guys we're having church in five?"

"Sure thing." She walked into the clubhouse telling the guys who were in there. There were some guys missing. Juice, Chibs, and Kozik. First she went back out to the garage to check there. No sign of them. Then she went back into the clubhouse to the dorms. She started with Juice's dorm, because it was the closest. She knocked on the door twice. "Juice? You in there?"

"Yeah. Come in." Jess walked in the room to find him sitting on his bed, on the computer.

"Clay said church in five." He looked up from the screen briefly, fingers still typing away.

"Tell him I'll be there just as soon I'm done with the research he told me to do."

"Alright." She turned and left, closing the door behind her. While she was walking down the dorm room hallway, she heard Chibs' voice coming from the bar. Well then that just leaves Kozik. Just as she got to his room, she paused. 'Wait, why did I pause? I'm not nervous. Why would I be nervous?' She shook her head and knocked on the door. "Kozik? You in there?" No response, so she knocked some more. Still no response. She tried the doorknob, and it opened. She went to walk in, until she saw the sight before her. Kozik was laying on his stomach, just in his boxers. Jess looked his body over once. He had a nice body and his muscles were just perfect.

"Kozik? You awake?" Jess asked after she stopped drooling over his body. He mumbled into his pillow and shifted on his bed.

"What do you want?"

"Clay says church in five. Well, probably right now since he told me five minutes ago." She chuckled nervously to herself. "So you better get your ass up."

"Make me." He turned his head and gave her a naughty grin. 'My God was he sexy!' She thought. Jess didn't know what to do. He was so hot and she couldn't take it! She told Tig that she only liked him as a friend, but there was something about him that Jess couldn't get over. If Tig found out, he would kill them both.

"C'mon. Clay's gonna get mad at you."

"No he won't. Trust me." He turned over a little so he was laying on his side. "What's the matter? Scared Tiggy's gonna catch you in here?"

"No. It's just that Clay told me to…"

"I said don't worry about Clay," he interrupted her. "Let's have a little fun." He got up and moved towards her. She backed up till she hit the wall. His hands were immediately on her hips. "C'mon babe. No one will know." He moved his lips so close to her ear that they were touching.

Breathing heavily, Jess tried to find her voice. "But I'll know." That was all she managed to say.

"So what? Just as long as you don't tell Tigger, we'll be fine." He moved his face to hers and was about to kiss her when his phone rang. "Shit" he moaned and turned to get it. Jess let go of the breath that she was holding in and watched him. He flipped it open and started talking into it. "Why the fuck are you calling me?... So what I missed church? I was fucking sleeping." He grinned at Jess as he listened. "No, I haven't seen her Tiggy… You wanna do that thing now?... Why not?... Fine, later… A'ight. Bye Tigger." He shut his phone and looked at her.

"You know, for someone who hates Tig, you sure do call him by his nicknames a lot." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And can I ask why you really hate him so much? And what are you going to do later?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. What is this, 20 questions?" He laughed and sat on his bed. "Tig's looking for you. You should go."

"Don't change the subject. I want some answers." She walked over to him and sat on the bed. He sighed and looked at her.

"I can't tell you. But I _can_ tell you that it is club business and you have no right to know." She looked at him for a few seconds. She could tell that he wasn't telling her the truth, but she knew someone who would.

"Alright. Fine. I should go now. Don't want to worry _Tigger_." She said mockingly. She got up and walked out of the door.

Down in the clubhouse, Jess could hear someone yelling. Why the fuck do these guys always have to fight? This time it was Lorca and Happy.

"What the fuck was that for douche bag?" Happy yelled at Lorca by the time Jess came around the corner.

"I didn't mean to man! Just relax bro." Lorca tried to back away from Happy, but he just kept getting closer.

Happy had the shortest temper than anyone, and Jess knew that. She was used to it though. But lately, she was getting very annoyed with it. She walked up to Tig and asked him what was going on.

"Lorca accidentally spilled beer on Happy." Tig looked down at Jess who was staring at the two men fighting. "Hey, where were you? I thought Clay told you to get the rest of the guys." She looked up at him, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Oh. Um I did. Then I went into the bathroom. Freshening up for when you got out." She smiled up at him, hoping he would buy it. He leaned down and kissed her lightly. Then a little more roughly. She broke away after a few seconds. "I better stop this fight since NOBODY CAN CONTROL HAPPY!" Happy stopped and looked at her.

"I don't need anyone to fucking control me." He looked at Jess then back to Lorca.

"Happy. Look at what you're doing." She walked up to him and slowly stepped in between the two guys, laying her hands on Happy's chest. "All he did was spill a little beer on you. Do you know how stupid you're being right now?"

Happy looked into Jess' eyes and then realized. He was being stupid. Happy relaxed and backed off a little, hanging his head in shame. Jess heard a few gasps from the crowd. They came from the people who were amazed at how Jess can do that to Happy. How she can just make him calm down on the spot. Happy looked up to Lorca.

"Sorry brother. I've just been short tempered lately." He walked up to Lorca and gave him a brotherly hug while Jess walked up to Tig and took his hand.

"Let's go to your room. I wanna talk to you about something." Jess led Tig to his room and closed the door behind them.

"So, what's up babe?" Tig asked as he sat on the bed.

"What's the deal with you and Kozik?" She blurted out before her brain could think. Tig just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Where did that come from?"

"I just wanna know. I mean I know that you guys hate each other, but I heard Kozik talking to you… and he… never mind." She stuttered as she tried to talk.

"You weren't in the bathroom, were you?" She shook her head, no. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." She looked at Tig for a few seconds before talking again. "What are you guys going to do later Tig?" She asked cautiously.

"I don't think I can tell you." He looked away from her and down to his hands. "It's very complicated. And I'm pretty sure you'll freak out if I tell you."

"You can tell me." He still didn't look at her, so she reached out and placed her hand on his leg. "Tig?" He finally looked up at her.

"Kozik wants to fuck you." Her mouth dropped open when Tig said that. "Wait. That sounds bad. He doesn't want to fuck you… Well he does. He wants us to like… you know…"

"Tig. Stop." But he just kept rambling on. "TIG!" He stopped and looked at her. "Wait. Lemme get this straight. Kozik wants us to have a three way?" He nodded. "And you're ok with that?"

"Well yeah. I mean we've shared many times before. And I see the way you look at him."

"Wait. I thought you guys hate each other." She looked at him with a confused expression.

"Well we did. But then we got over it. But we just kept pretending in front of the guys, so you cannot tell anyone!"

"I won't Tiggy." She smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. To be honest, she kind of liked the idea of being with Tig AND Kozik. It excited her to think about it. She broke away from the kiss and looked at him. "If we did have a three way, wouldn't that be cheating?"

"Nah. If you're ok with it, then I'm ok with it." He smirked and looked in her eyes. "So. What do ya say? You up for it doll?"

"I don't know. It still feels weird to be with another man, when I'm with you. How does Kozik feel about this?" She asked, even though she obviously knew the answer.

"Oh he's totally up for it. But you don't have to if you don't wanna. And don't feel like you're being rushed. If you do wanna do it, we can do it when you're ready." He pulled her close to him and hovered his mouth next to her ear. "Just don't forget who you belong to," he whispered into her ear. He chuckled when he felt her shiver at his words. He started to trail kisses down from her ear to her neck.

"Tig. I haveta talk to Happy." He wouldn't stop. "Tig please. Remember, you have to listen to me!" Tig stopped and looked at her. "I promise we will later. I just have to see how he's doing after that little episode he had," she said as she rolled her eyes. She kissed him one last time and walked to the door, but turned around just before it. "Oh and Tig? Would you be a doll and do my laundry for me? Thanks." She smiled and blew him a kiss. And with that, she left Tig, sitting on his bed, thinking about how she has him wrapped around her finger.


	13. Caught

Hey everyone. Hope you like this chapter! As always, enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own my OC's.

* * *

"_Tig. I haveta talk to Happy." He wouldn't stop. "Tig please. Remember, you have to listen to me!" Tig stopped and looked at her. "I promise we will later. I just have to see how he's doing after that little episode he had," she said as she rolled her eyes. She kissed him one last time and walked to the door, but turned around just before it. "Oh and Tig? Would you be a doll and do my laundry for me? Thanks." She smiled and blew him a kiss. And with that, she left Tig, sitting on his bed, thinking about how she has him wrapped around her finger._

* * *

By the time Jess found Happy, he had made up with Lorca and apologized to the rest of the guys. She was still worried about him though. He needed to learn some how to control himself, and Jess was the only one who could teach him. She had a long talk with Happy, and he promised that he wouldn't do it again. But she doubted that.

She walked back to Tig's dorm room to find him curled up on the bed. Chuckling, she took her clothes off and put on one of Tig's shirts. She laid down next to Tig, pulling the covers up over them. Just as she got comfortable, Tig pulled her to his side in his sleep. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and fell asleep.

"Tig! Get yo ass up. Church, now! And Jess, Gemma wants to see you." Tig and Jess both stretched as they heard Jax pounding on the door.

"I don't wanna get up!" Tig whined as he hid his head under the covers.

"C'mon lazy ass. Get up." Jess nudged him and he pulled her under with him.

"Let's just go back to bed." He nuzzled into her neck and pulled her close to his body.

"No, we can't. And I haveta take a shower." She tried to push him away, but he just held on. "Why don't you ever listen to me?" She looked at him as he pulled back a little.

"I don't listen because I'm the man. And besides, you're hot when you get mad." He smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss, but she turned her head away.

"No. I'm not going to kiss you until you listen to me."

"How about I let you up, after you give me a kiss." He smirked at her, eyes shining like a pool of blue water. She stared at him but couldn't take it anymore. She gave in. She could never say no to him when he looked at her like that.

"Fine. But after I really have to go." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes just as their lips touched. She parted her lips slightly and Tig slowly pushed his tongue inside. Their tongues teased each other for a few minutes, with Tig exploring her mouth. They pulled back, gasping for air.

"That was nice," Tig said when he caught his breath, a smile on his face.

"Yeah. It was." She smirked, looking into his eyes again. But she looked away before she could get sucked in again. "Now lemme up. I wanna go see Gemma." He let her up and she walked to the bathroom.

She got undressed and hopped in the shower. The hot water felt so good running down her body. She stayed under the spray of the water until she felt something touch her ass. Leaping up 5 feet in the air, she spun around to come face to face with Tig, who was smirking down at her.

"Thought you might want some company." He moved close to her so they were pressed together.

"No. You can't be in here. Clay is seriously going to kick your ass. You know you're the SAA right? That means that you need to be in church when he says. So if I were you, I'd run along before you get caught. And I don't want someone coming in here when we're like this." She tried to push him out, but he wouldn't move.

"Calm down, babe. Nothing's gonna happen."

"How do you know that?" She was starting to get annoyed now.

"Tig? You in here man?" They heard Happy's voice coming from outside in the room.

"Holy shit. It's Happy," Jess whispered.

"Just shut up. He doesn't know you're in here with me," Tig whispered back. They heard the bathroom door open and Happy walking in.

"Yo. You know you missed church? Clay is pissed bro," Happy rasped out. They heard bottles clinking on the counter, and Happy hopped up and sat on it.

"Yeah. I know. Sorry. I'm just really tired man." Tig tried not to laugh, but the look on Jess' face was priceless. She was so scared it wasn't even funny.

"What's been goin on with you lately?" Happy asked.

"Oh nothing. Just been… busy." He looked at Jess and started to chuckle. Jess hit his arm silently trying to get him to stop laughing, but that just made him laugh more.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Happy tried to figure out what was so funny. He looked at the semi-translucent shower curtain and focused on it. "Holy fucking shit." Happy leapt off of the counter and backed up a little. "Jess is in there with you, isn't she."

"Uh, maybe." Tig couldn't control his laughter.

"Oh my God. You guys are fucking sick. Wait till Clay hears the reason you missed church. Tired, my fucking ass." Happy kept on rambling on. "Jess, we're talking when you get out. Gemma can fucking wait." They heard the door slam shut, and Happy mumbling swears from the room.

"You shoulda seen your face!" Tig turned to Jess and started laughing again.

"You ass hole! I knew something was gonna happen!" She punched Tig's arm.

"C'mon darlin. Cheer up." He kept on chuckling

"How can I cheer up when my cousin just walked in on me taking a shower with my ex boyfriend! How do you think that sounds? Pretty bad, right?" She finished washing her body and got out of the shower, a little pissed.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I just wanted to have some fun." Tig stopped laughing and looked at her. She turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah, well sometimes you have to think of what can happen. Now I have to explain to Happy why I was in the shower with you. And you know Happy; he's a pretty big hard ass. Protective too!" She walked out to the room and got her clothes together. She started to get dressed while Tig just watched her, a towel rapped around his waist. She looked up at him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He smiled and looked down at her.

"You are such a tool! Were you even listening to me?"

"Yeah. I was. I just keep thinking about how stupid I was all those years ago. You didn't deserve any of that." He stopped smiling and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I know. I didn't Tig. That's why this is all hard for me right now. I don't know what to do. If we're really gonna do this, you have to promise me that you won't ever do what you did to me again." She looked into his eyes.

"I promise Jessica. I will never, ever do that again. I swear on my mother's grave." He crossed his heart and smiled at her. "You were my world. Shit, you still are." He rubbed the back of his neck and ducked his head down.

"Aww. You're so adorable when you're a sap." Jess walked over to him, smirking. "I want this to work, we just need time. I don't wanna rush all this shit. I haven't had a serious boyfriend since I was with you. Maybe that says something, but I want the old us back."

"I do too, babe." He pulled her in for a tight hug. "I'll make sure you won't ever regret this." He whispered into her ear, and then smacked her ass. "Now go talk to Hap. I'm sure he's waiting for your explanation." He pulled back and grinned at her.

"I hate you, so much!" She sat on the bed and put her boots on. She walked out of the door and down the hall to the bar. She could hear Happy's low, raspy voice. 'Here we go' she thought when she walked around the corner, straight to Happy.


	14. Approval

Wow. It's been a really long time since I updated. Sorry about that. Well here's another chapter. Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own my OC's.

* * *

"_I do too, babe." He pulled her in for a tight hug. "I'll make sure you won't ever regret this." He whispered into her ear, and then smacked her ass. "Now go talk to Hap. I'm sure he's waiting for your explanation." He pulled back and grinned at her._

"_I hate you, so much!" She sat on the bed and put her boots on. She walked out of the door and down the hall to the bar. She could hear Happy's low, raspy voice. 'Here we go' she thought when she walked around the corner, straight to Happy._

* * *

"So. She decides to show her face," Kozik chuckled as she walked over to them. With her eyebrows furrowed, she looked at Kozik in confusion. Then she realized. By the looks everyone was giving her, Happy told everyone what happened. 'That fucking douche bag'.

Happy heard what Kozik said and looked at Jess. She looked pissed so he slapped Kozik on the back of his head. Glaring at him, warning him to not say anything else.

"What the fuck Hap? You told everyone?" Jess was glaring a hole into his head. She was so pissed; she thought she was going to rip his head off.

"Well, that's what you get." Happy shot a glare right back to her.

"Get for what? Taking a shower with my boyfriend?" Jess wasn't thinking about what she was saying. She was too pissed to care. Happy just looked at her. "Shit," she said under her breath, looking away at the ground.

"Wait. What?" Happy said, shocked. "You guys are back together now?"

"No… Well yeah… I don't know." She mumbled, still looking at the ground.

"Well which one is it?" He took her chin in his hand, lifting it so she had no choice but to look at him.

"I don't know Happy. It's complicated."

"What do you mean it's complicated? It's either yes or no." She stayed silent. "Well?"

"Yeah, I guess." She mumbled.

"Yeah?" He let go of her chin and brought her in for a hug. "I'm glad. Just be careful. I know he makes you happy. And he _has_ changed in the past few years."

"Wait. Your glad?" She pulled back and looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Sure. And I already know that you aren't gonna listen to me if I disapprove. So what's the use?" He chuckled and sat down at the bar. Slowly, she sat down as well.

"Well this is weird. I wasn't expecting you to be so… accepting of this." She laughed quietly.

"I just want you to be happy, Jess. He does make you happy, right?" He gave her a stern look and she smiled. Happy was always being protective.

"Yes Hap. He does make me happy." Just as she said that, Tig walked into the main room. She looked over at him, locking eyes. "He makes me very happy." She grinned as he came up to her.

"Hey. What's goin on?" Tig looked back and forth between Jess and Happy. "What happened?" Jess was staring at him, grinning like a kid on Halloween.

"C'mon." Jess took Tig's hand and started to lead him back towards the dorms. "I'll tell you what happened." Once they got in his room, she pushed him on the bed.

"Will you tell me what happened now?" She sat on him, straddling his hips. He was propped up on his elbows, leaning back on the bed. She just kept on grinning. "Jess? You're scaring me now." She leaned in and kissed him, pushing her tongue in his mouth. After a few minutes, she pulled away. "Will you please tell me now?"

"Am I your girlfriend?"

"Um. Do you wanna be?" Tig looked confused.

"Just answer the question Tig."

"Well, I guess." He replied.

"No. There's no guessing. It's either yes or no, Tig." She gave him a stern look.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" She started to grin again. "I wanna hear you say it."

"What? Are you serious?" She could tell Tig was getting annoyed, but she kept on pushing. He never liked to admit his feelings so easily.

"Yeah. I wanna hear you say it out loud. Like you mean it."

"Fine. Yes, you're my girlfriend." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Thank you. I'm glad."

"So will you tell me what this was all about now?" She smiled and kissed him again. She explained to him how Happy basically gave his approval, and how he wasn't really mad for what they did earlier.

"Wow. That is the most surprising thing I've heard in a while. Happy might actually have heart." Tig rolled his eyes and looked back at Jess.

"You know, he's more than just a killer, Tiggy. He is a person, you know. He isn't just a machine." She didn't like the way people always treated Happy as a robot with no feelings. Jess knew that Happy had a heart. He sure acted like he did. Maybe she only noticed it because they were so close, but Happy wasn't just a killer.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm just kidding, doll." He moved closer to her face. "I know he has a heart. You know who else has one?" He picked up her hand and guided to his chest, where his heart was. "I have one, and it's all yours." He smiled and kissed her, long and hard. She was kissing back, only to be interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Tig. Your phone." She mumbled against his lips. He wouldn't stop kissing her. "Tig. What if it's important?" He finally pulled away and fished the phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open.

"Hello?" He looked at Jess with a confused expression. "May I ask who's calling?... Ok. I'll tell her you called."

"Who was that?" She watched Tig put his phone back in his pocket.

"Who the fuck is Sofie Yezmar, and why does she have my number?" Jess started to grin widely. "What?"

"She was my old roommate back in Boston. We worked together. When I left I told her she had to come visit me sometime."

"Alright. But why does she have my number?"

"That, I don't know. She probably asked her brother to look me up. He probably saw my connection with you." She got off of Tig's lap and sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Who's her brother?" He laid down on the bed, bringing Jess down with him. She rested her head on his chest, still holding him.

"Well he's her half brother. His name is Evan. He lives in Arizona I think." She looked up at Tig.

"What's his last name?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Johnson. Why?"

"No fricken way. Mav is her brother? Evan 'Mavrick' Johnson?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

"Of course I know him. He's SAMTAZ. Their Intelligence Officer." He started to laugh. "I can't believe he's your roommates brother."

"She never told me he was a Son." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wow. I gotta tell Clay bout this." He chuckled when he saw her face. "Don't worry, babe. You know some people don't like to tell people they have connections with the Sons." He leaned close to her face. "But you like it, don't you?" He got closer and she nodded.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"You like having connections with the Sons?" Again she nodded. "I know something you really like. Wanna know what it is?" He got even closer to her. He trailed his hands up and down her body.

"Yeah." She moaned, shivering at his touch.

"You like it when a Son fucks you, don't you?" Her eyes went wide and she bit her lip. "You like it when _I_ fuck you, don't you?"

"Mmm. Yeah. Only you." His hands moved up to her hips, then to the inside of her leg. She arched up to his touch.

"Oh. Only me?" He unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped the zipper. Slowly moving his hand in her pants, he leaned in to kiss her. He reached in her panties and lightly touched her clit. "Who's is this?" She just moaned and arched up even more. "I said, who's pussy is this?"

"Yours." She moaned.

"That's right. Only mine. You got that?"

"Yeah. I got it." She closed her eyes, only to open them when Tig pulled away and got up. "Wait. Where are you going?" She sat up and looked at him.

"I got some club shit I need to take care of. Sorry babe. I'll be back later though. Go have lunch with Gem or something." He smiled as he smoothed out his cut.

"Are you serious? You're leaving me like this?"

"Yeah. I am. Call it payback for what you did to me in Tacoma." He grinned and walked out the door.

"You suck!" She called after him. She flopped back on the bed. Since Tig wasn't going to come back anytime soon, she decided she was going to go see Gemma, like he said. She got dressed and went out to the garage.

"Yo Jess. Wanna help me with somethin?" Kozik yelled when she came out. She looked at the office, then back to Kozik. 'Oh, she can wait' she thought.


	15. Long Wait

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been a little busy, and it took a while to write this chapter. Hope you like it. Reviews would be awesome! So, enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own my OC's.

* * *

"_You suck!" She called after him. She flopped back on the bed. Since Tig wasn't going to come back anytime soon, she decided she was going to go see Gemma, like he said. She got dressed and went out to the garage. _

"_Yo Jess. Wanna help me with somethin?" Kozik yelled when she came out. She looked at the office, then back to Kozik. 'Oh, she can wait' she thought. _

* * *

"What can I help ya with?" She asked when she got to him.

"Can you hand me those tools when I need them?" He pointed at the toolbox. She knew that he honestly didn't need her help, but for some reason, she was ok with it.

"Sure." She went and stood over by the box.

"So… How have you been lately?" He looked up from the bike he was working on.

"I've been good. Why?"

"Well I saw the look on your face when you walked out here." He smirked at her. "What did he do?"

"What do you mean?" She said as she handed him a tool.

"C'mon darlin. You know what I'm talking about. I can only imagine because he came out here with a boner." He laughed and took the tool. She sighed and looked at the ground.

"He left me all high and dry." She blushed and looked back at Kozik.

"Aww. That's too bad. You know I would never leave you like that." He grinned and looked at her. "No man should ever leave his woman like that. I would take any opportunity that came at me."

"Are you flirting with me again?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. Yes I am." He chuckled and went back to work on the bike. "So I heard that Tig told you about me and him. What do you think?"

"Think about what?" She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Seriously? Stop playing dumb. I know you know what I'm talking about." He looked up and she sighed.

"I don't know what I think of it. I've never done anything like that before."

"Well, you don't have to if you don't wanna. Tig told me that you have a crush on me, though. What's up with that?" He smiled and got up, walking over to her.

"Umm. I don't know." She looked away.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He stood right in front of her. "You like me now? Cause I like you." He lifted her chin so she could look at him. He brought his face so close to hers; she could feel his breath on her lips. "You like me, huh?" She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah." She breathed. He brought his hands up to her hips and under her shirt.

"How about now?"

"Oh yeah." She moaned. He moved one of his hands in between her legs and rubbed her pussy.

"Can I kiss you?" His face was so close to hers, they were practically touching.

"Yes please." She moaned. He leaned in that little bit that was between them and pressed his lips to hers, pulling her hips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She moaned loudly every time he grinded his hard-on in between her legs.

"You like that?" He murmured against her lips.

"Mmm. Yeah." She moaned into his mouth. After a few more seconds of kissing, reality seemed to sink in and Jess realized they were in the garage where anyone could walk in on them. She pushed against his chest a little. "We have to stop."

"Why?" He moved his lips to her neck.

"Because anyone could see you guys making out, you idiot." They both spun around and saw Tig standing there.

"Tig! Shit. We were… Umm." Jessica stuttered, trying to think of a good explanation for this. But before she could talk again, Kozik did.

"Jess was just telling me that she wants to do the thing with us, didn't you?" He looked at Jess and she nodded.

"That's good. But why the fuck were you guys kissing?" He seemed a little pissed.

"Tig, I let him kiss me. Don't get mad at him. I'm sorry. I was just a little excited from when you left me earlier." He looked at her. "You got me all revved up, and just left. It took over me."

"It's true. I even asked, man." Tig looked at Kozik.

"Yeah. It's ok that you kissed her. Just don't fuck her if I'm not here." He said, pointing at him.

"Yeah. I know. I won't."

"Ok. Well, I gotta go see Gemma now. Last time I saw her, she was in jail." Jess chuckled and started to walk away, avoiding the awkwardness. "See ya later."

"Yeah. Later." Tig said, still a little pissed. Kozik and Tig watched her walk toward the office where Gemma was.

"Listen man, I'm really sorry. I won't do it again." Kozik said, causing Tig to turn towards him.

"Like I said, it's alright. Just don't get caught." Tig could see Bobby and Chibs walking towards them. Tig had to think fast. He had to make it look like they hated each other, so Tig did the first thing he thought of. He threw a left hook, straight to Kozik's jaw. He ran to him and grabbed his shirt. "You asshole! I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Yo! Brake it up!" Bobby ran over to Tig and tried to pull him off while Chibs grabbed Kozik and held him back.

"Lemme fucking go Chibs!" Kozik yelled as he lunged towards Tig.

"No! Both of yeh gotta stop this shite!" Chibs shoved Kozik back from Tig. They both calmed down and looked at Chibs. "Yeh good now? Do yeh lads need a babysitter or somethin?"

"Nah. We're fine." Kozik said as he held his jaw.

"Good. C'mon Bobby." Chibs and Bobby left and walked to the clubhouse, leaving Tig and Kozik alone in the garage.

"What the fuck was that for?" Kozik snapped at Tig, still holding his jaw.

"Sorry. Had to make it look like I hate your ass. Impulse action. First thing I could think of." Tig smirked at Kozik, who was just glaring at him.

"Next time warn me or somethin."

"Well then that wouldn't be fun, now would it?" Tig chuckled and clapped Kozik on his back. "Go ice that. I hit you hard. Good thing I didn't brake your pretty little face."

"Asshole." Kozik gave Tig one last glare before he walked off to the clubhouse.

When Jess got to the office, Gemma wasn't in there, so she took up the opportunity to call her old roommate back. It rang for a while. She was about to hang up and try again later when finally, some one picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello? Sofie?" Jess was getting excited to be finally talking to her best friend of 8 years.

"_Oh my God! Jess! I'm so glad you called! I miss you so damn much!"_

"I miss you too Sof. I heard you called Tig."

"_Oh yeah. I did. He sounds scary." _

Jess had to chuckle at that. "Yeah. He can be scary at times. Hey, why didn't you tell me your brother's a Son?"

"_Oh. Um. I don't know. Never thought of it. Sorry." _

"It's alright Hun. So… When you comin to visit?"

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Um. I've already booked a plane ticket for tomorrow. I hope that's ok."_

"That's not ok." She paused for a second, for dramatic effect. "That's awesome! I can't wait till you get here!" Jess laughed when Sofie gave a relieved sigh.

"_I can't wait to get there and meet the rest of your family!" _

Jess looked up to see Tig standing by the door. "You're gonna love them Sof. I'm gonna talk to Clay, see if I can get you a room to stay in so you don't have to go to a hotel." Tig walked over to her and started kissing her neck. Jess couldn't help the moans that escaped her lips. She tried to swat him away, but that only made him more determined. He slipped his hand in between her legs.

"_Jess? Are you ok?"_

"Uh yeah. I'm perfectly fine. Listen, I have to go do something. I'll call you later."

"_Alright. Bye Jess."_

"Bye." She shut her phone and threw it on the desk. "You're gonna do this right here Tig?"

"Yeah. Why not?" He mumbled against her neck.

"Because we are in Gemma's office. Anyone can walk in on us."

"Oh c'mon." He whined. "I haven't had sex in more than a week. Please." He begged.

"More than a week, huh?" She smirked as he pulled away to look at her.

"Yeah. I'm super horny right now. And my dick is ready for you're tight, little pussy babe." He guided her hand to his bulge. "Please." She looked into his eyes as he rubbed her hand over his dick. "I've been waiting 8 years. Do you know how long that is? Every time I fucked those croweaters, I couldn't help but think how much I wanted it to be your pussy I was fucking. I crave you babe." She bit her lip and looked into his lust filled eyes.

"Fine. But not in here." He wasted no time in throwing her over his shoulder and carting her away towards the clubhouse, smacking her ass a few times. She giggled uncontrollably while he swatted her ass. He made his way to his dorm room. He slammed the door shut once they were in. Throwing her on the bed, he tore off his cut. She too started to rip her clothes off, hungry for him now. Once she was just in her bra and panties, she looked at Tig, who was completely naked. Tig walked over to her, taking in her body.

"God, you are so beautiful." She blushed as he crawled onto the bed. He moved right up between her legs until he was hovering over her.

"And you are so sexy." She said in a husky voice. He smirked as he leaned down to kiss her, hungrily. His hands started to roam over her body.

He moved his hands over her chest then to her back. She sat up a little so he could unhook her bra. Once the clasp was unhooked, he slowly moved her bra down her arms, until it was completely off. She laid back down as he moved his hands to her breasts, cupping them in his hands. They were the perfect size to fit in his hands. He slowly rubbed his thumbs over her hardening nipples. She whimpered as he look one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled, then moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment. He moved one of his hands down to her panties, feeling that she was already soaking wet. He grinned against her when he felt how wet she was.

"I want you." She moaned, both hands coming up to his head. Her fingers weaving through his hair. "I want you in me." He looked up at her, still attached to her breast.

"You sure?" He broke away and came face level to her. She nodded, biting her lip. He leaned over and fished through his bedside drawer, pulling out a condom. He opened it and threw the wrapper down on the floor, handing the condom to Jess. "I want you to do it." She just stared at him for a few seconds before taking the condom. He sat up so she could reach him better. Gripping him at the base, she slowly unrolled the condom on him with shaky hands. She looked up at him smiling at her when she was done.

She had no clue why she was so nervous. I mean she has done this so many times with him before. They used to do it all the time when she was with him. There is no reason she should be nervous now. Was he nervous too? She had so many things running in her head, she couldn't focus. But that all melted away when Tig touched her. Everything left her head as he kissed her. Everything she was thinking about was just put on hold, making her focus on the thing she really wanted.

She could feel Tig's dick touching her lightly. She reached up and looped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. She kissed him lightly then pulled back. "Make love to me." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

Tig didn't have to be told twice. As soon as she said it, he wrapped his arms around her back, bring her close to him as he slowly pushed in until he was flush against her. Jess closed her eyes and opened her mouth in a soundless moan. He waited a few seconds for her to adjust to his size. He wasn't extremely big, but he was above average. He started to move again when she opened her eyes, giving him the go ahead.

He pulled out almost all of the way, and slowly thrusted into her. Her hips were moving in time with his thrusts. He captured her lips with his as her made love to her, picking up the pace a little. He never knew that something so slow could feel so good. He was used to fucking croweaters fast and hard, not soft and slow. It was so different, but he liked it. With the sweetbutts, there was no kissing; no touching; no holding. But now, that's all he wanted to do. He wanted to make love to the girl he's always loved. She was no croweater. She was a girl. She was _his_ girl.

He pulled her even closer to him when he felt like they were both close. He wanted her to cum first though. He looked at her face. She was going to cum any second. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Then down her neck. Then to her collarbone. He slowly nipped at the soft skin that was there. That did it for her. She moaned loudly as she came around him. Tig felt it and he thrusted in one last time, deep inside of her as he came. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, trying to catch his breath.

After a few minutes, he slowly pulled out, drawing a soft whimper from Jess. He took the condom off and threw it away before crawling back to her, pulling her to him. He held her as they looked into each other's sleepy eyes.

"That was really nice." She said, stroking his cheek with her fingers.

"Yeah. It was." He smiled at her, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you Jessica." He whispered to her. She smiled back at him.

"I love you too Alex." She kissed him lightly before snuggling up to him, putting her head in the crook of his neck, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Reviews would be really great!**


	16. New Visitor

Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait. I've been really busy lately, and for some reason it took a while to write this. Well, I hope you like! As always, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own my OC's.

* * *

"_That was really nice." She said, stroking his cheek with her fingers._

"_Yeah. It was." He smiled at her, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you Jessica." He whispered to her. She smiled back at him._

"_I love you too Alex." She kissed him lightly before snuggling up to him, putting her head in the crook of his neck, and drifting off to sleep._

* * *

Tig woke up to the sunlight shining through the windows of his room. He forgot to shut the shades the night before. He looked down at the hair that was sprawled over his chest. Slowly he pushed it away, revealing the face it was also covering. Jess looked so peaceful. She was even smiling slightly in her sleep. He brushed the strands of chocolate brown hair behind her ear. She smirked and started to stir a little, pulling herself closer to Tig.

"Hi." She said, resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him when she was more awake.

"Hey." He smirked, looking down at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again, but squinted.

"It's too bright in here." She said as she buried her head in his chest. Tig chuckled which made her head bounce up and down.

"Well get up so I can shut the shades." He tried to move her, but she just wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No. Don't move. I'm too comfortable." He chuckled again, but this time he sat up.

"C'mon lazy ass. Get up. We got a lot to do today." She finally let him go, sitting up herself.

"Like what?" She said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She just sat on the bed and stared at Tig's naked body as he walked to the bathroom that was attached to his room. She got up and followed him in when she heard the shower running, checking that the door to the room was locked first. She didn't want another encounter with Happy walking in on them again.

"Well, first I have to go do something for Clay. And while I'm doing that, you're going to go shopping with Gemma." She heard something fall in the shower and Tig grunt loudly.

"What was that?" She walked to the shower and pulled open the curtain so she could get in.

"Oh nothing. Just a fucking shampoo bottle fell on my fucking dick." Tig was holding his hard-on in his hand and was bent over.

"Aww. Did a poor little bottle hurt my big tough guy?" She said in a sarcastic, sympathetic tone.

"Fuck off. It hurts like hell." He looked at her when she came closer to him and got on her knees.

"Want me to kiss it? Will that make it feel better?" She said as she moved his hand away. He nodded and let her take him in her hand. She slowly kissed the wet head a couple of times before looking back up at him. "How does that feel? Better now?"

"No. I think it needs more." He smirked down at her and put his hands on her shoulders, lightly pulling her towards him. She stuck out her tongue and licked the head once. Luckily Tig's big shoulders were blocking the spray of the water from hitting her face. She smiled as she took the head fully in her mouth and sucked. She started to move her head a little bit. Then she froze, eyes snapping open. She pulled off of him and sat back.

"Oh shit." Tig opened his eyes and looked down at her, a little worried.

"What? What happened?" He said.

"I gotta get ready!" She jumped up, almost slipping but Tig caught her.

"Wait. Get ready for what?" Tig gripped her shoulders so she couldn't leave.

"Sofie's coming today! I have to get ready so I can go pick her up. Wait. I don't even have a car. How am I supposed to go and get her from the airport?" Jess started rambling so Tig shook her lightly by the shoulders.

"Jess. Stop. You got plenty of time. What time is her flight getting in?"

"I don't even know! I told her I would call her back later, but then we fell asleep and didn't wake up till now." Jess started to get a little frantic again, so Tig turned the water off and led her out of the shower. He wrapped her in a towel and sat her down on the bed.

"Listen. Why don't you check your phone? See if she left any messages."

"Ok." She got up and walked to the bedside table where her phone was. She flipped it open and saw there were three new texts. She looked at the first one. 'Hey. Just letting you know that I'm on my way to the airport. I'll text you when I get on the plane –Sof.' Then she read the second one. 'Hey. Haven't heard back from you yet. So I'm hoping you or someone is there to pick me up. My flight should be arriving around 12:00pm your time. See ya then –Sof.' "Tig. What time is it?"

"Uh it's about 10:30. Why? Did she text you?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah. She's gonna be here around 12:00. How long does it take to get to the airport?"

"Like half an hour." He sat down on the bed, and Jess went to stand between his legs.

"Tig, I need a car. Can anyone lend one to me, just for an hour?" She put her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't think so babe." She looked at him in the eyes and pouted her bottom lip.

"Please baby." She smiled when he gave a big sigh, and grabbed her hips.

"Fine. I'll let you use the van. You know how to drive stick?" He pulled her down into his lap, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Nope. Will you drive me? Please?" She leaned her head against his and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know, you are going to get me killed! I'm already in deep shit with Clay." She lifted her head up so she could look at him.

"I'll talk to Clay. I have to ask him about a room anyways."

"Pssh. Like he's gonna say yes to you."

* * *

"I can't believe he said yes to you!" Tig said as they walked out of the chapel. Jess had convinced Clay to let Tig have the day off _and_ give Sofie a room to stay in.

"Well I am the princess, right?" She said as she walked ahead of Tig, smirking at him over her shoulder.

"You sure are." He tried to catch up to her. "So ya ready to go?" He said when he finally caught up with her. She was rushing to the van. It was nearing 11:30, and they should have been on the road by now.

"Yeah I'm ready to go." She got in on the passenger side of the van and watched Tig get in the drivers side. He shut his door and put the key in the ignition. "It looks so weird, you not driving your bike." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, well, just remember I'm doing you a favor." He smirked and pulled the van out of the lot.

They drove to the airport, talking casually. Both Jess and Tig weren't used to talking when on the road. When you ride a motorcycle, you hardly ever talk. But this time, they had no excuse to not talk, and it was kind of awkward. They pulled up to the airport and Jess got out of the van.

"You wanna stay in here or come?" She asked through the open window.

"Nah. I'll stay here. Go get your friend." He smiled and watched her jog into the airport.

She looked around for Sofie, but she couldn't see her. She walked over to the baggage claim to see if she was there, but she wasn't. She took out her cell phone and went to text her when she looked up slightly and saw her standing there with her suitcase. She snapped her phone shut and shoved it in her pocket before she ran towards her best friend.

"Jessica! I missed you so much!" Sofie said as she hugged her friend.

"I missed you too Sof!" She pulled back to look at Sofie. "C'mon. I have someone I want you to meet." Jess smiled at Sofie as she led her out of the airport towards the van.

When Tig saw Jessica and her friend Sofie walk out, he got out of the van and walked around to the passenger side. Jessica came up to him and put an arm around his waist, and he slung an arm around her shoulders, looking at Sofie.

"Tig. This is Sofie. Sofie, Tig." She looked at them as they shook hands. Honestly, Sofie looked a little scared as she eyed his cut.

"Nice to meet you, Sofie." Tig said in the nicest voice he could muster, even though he still sounded scary.

"Nice to meet you too, Tig." She gave a weak smile, then looked at Jess.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Jess said as she walked over to the van as Tig opened the door for her. They both got in, Sofie in the front seat and Jess sitting in the back. Jess and Sofie talked about what has been going on; what Jess has missed in Boston, and Jess warning Sofie about the rest of the guys.

They pulled up to the garage of Teller-Morrow about a half an hour later. They got out and Tig led them to the clubhouse.

"Home sweet home." Jess said as they walked in. The talking in the room slowly died down when they entered. All eyes were on Sofie. She was a very pretty girl, and the guys seemed to notice it. She had dark brown hair that reached about half way down her back; dark skin, a little darker than Jess'; and she had the most beautiful hazel eyes. "Hey guys, I would like you all to meet my old roommate back in Boston, Sofie."

There was a string of 'Hey Sofie'.

"Hey guys." Sofie said with a slight wave. Jess chuckled and slung an arm around Sofie's shoulders.

"I'll introduce you to all of them later. Let's go find you a room." She led Sofie over to the hallway to the dorm rooms, stopping briefly when they passed the wall of mug shots and the 1949 Harley Davidson Panhead FL Hydra Glide that was on display in the hallway.

"Wow." Sofie said as they passed the Harley.

"Yep. Ain't she a beauty?"

"Yes! Definitely." Sofie finally tore her eyes off of the bike and kept following Jess to the room.

"Here we are." She said as she unlocked the door. "I'm staying in that room right there." She pointed to a door across the hall.

"This room smells like pussy." Sofie scrunched up her nose as she walked in.

"Yeah. You'll get used to it. Sorry." She followed her in and sat on the bed. "Aren't you used to all this? Your brother being a Son and all."

"Actually no. He left Boston a long time ago, and I haven't really seen him since. I mean we stay in touch and everything, but I never visited him in Arizona. So this is the first clubhouse I've been to." Sofie smiled as she looked around the room.

"Well, you're gonna love it here. I just know it."

* * *

**Reviews would be really great!**


	17. Smile

Hey guys. Sorry, it's been a long time since I updated last. Just been really busy lately. Well I hope you like this chapter. As always, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own my OC's.

* * *

"_Actually no. He left Boston a long time ago, and I haven't really seen him since. I mean we stay in touch and everything, but I never visited him in Arizona. So this is the first clubhouse I've been to." Sofie smiled as she looked around the room._

"_Well you're gonna love it here. I just know it."_

* * *

"So." Sofie went to sit on the bed with Jess. "How've you been?"

"I've actually been really good, now that I'm with my family again." Jess smiled at her.

"That's good." They both looked when they heard someone at the doorway.

"Hey Jess."

"Hey Jax. What's up?" Jess smirked when she saw Jax staring at Sofie, and vice versa.

"Um. I just wanted to tell you that Happy is looking for you." Jax glanced at Jess before looking back at Sofie. "You gonna introduce me, or what?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Jax, this is my old roommate Sofie. Sofie, this is Jax." Jess chuckled when Jax stumbled forward.

"Hey Sofie." Jax said as they shook hands.

"Hi." Sofie said quietly. She had always been a little shy around people she didn't know. There was an awkward moment of silence as Jess looked back and forth between them.

"Well." Jess said to break the silence. "Thanks for letting me know Jax." She literally had to push him out of the room. Once he was out, she turned to Sofie. "What was that about?" She smirked at her.

"Uh. Nothing." Sofie tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"Hmm. Ok then. Let's go find Hap and I'll introduce you to the rest of 'em." Jess linked arms with Sofie by the elbow and took her to the bar where Happy was, pulling her as they passed Jax. They got to the bar and Jess had Sofie sit on one of the stools next to Happy while she stood in between them and slung an arm around her cousin. "What's up killah?" She asked, stealing his beer and taking a sip.

"Eyy! That's my fucking beer, shit head." She chuckled and gave it back to him, then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too cuz." He took out his pack of cigarettes and took one, then handed the pack to Jess. She took one and tossed the pack on the bar. She patted her pockets for her lighter, but she couldn't find one.

"Here ya go doll." Tig flicked his lighter on and lit her cigarette for her.

"Thanks babe." She hoisted herself on the bar, facing Tig and the rest of the clubhouse.

"No prob." He said as he stood in between her legs, leaning up to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She stopped when she heard Happy moan in disgust.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to that again. You guys are so sick." They both chuckled and Tig turned around in her arms, leaning his back against the bar and her body.

"Oh shit." She totally forgot Sofie was sitting there. "Hey Hap. This is Sofie, my old roommate." She motioned towards Sofie, who was turning in her seat to look at him.

"Hi." Happy rasped, then turned back to his beer. Sofie looked back at Jess with eyebrows raised. Tig just laughed and leaned into Jess.

"Don't worry. It's not you." Jess said as she reached for Happy's beer, snatching it before he could stop her. "That's just how he is. Always _rude_, and _ignorant_." She laughed as Happy glared at her.

"Really Jess?"

"Yes, Hap. Say you're sorry to Sofie." She smirked as his glare hardened even more.

"You fucking suck." He said as he turned to Sofie. "I'm really sorry Sofie. I'm sorry my cousin can be such a bitch sometimes." Happy and Tig started to laugh when Jess threw the beer bottle at Happy. He ducked just in time, which made Sofie start to giggle.

"Why are you so grumpy today?" Jess asked Happy.

"Do you really wanna know?" He asked.

"Yes I do. I'm worried about you. You're not normally like this." She took a drag of her cigarette before handing it to Tig.

"You still remember how to tattoo?"

"Yeah, why?" She looked him in the eyes.

"You gotta do a smiley for me." He looked at her before he flagged down a prospect for another beer.

"Oh. Alright." She knew now why he was acting like this. She knew what it meant when he got the smiley face tattoos. It means he killed a man for the club, and sometimes it's hard on him. Usually he has no problem killing people, hence his nickname 'the killah', but it's not always easy. "When you wanna do it?"

"Let's do it right now." He polished off half of his beer before he got up from the stool he was sitting on. He headed towards the dorms.

"What does the smiley mean?" Sofie asked after Happy walked away.

"You don't wanna know doll." Tig said as he took Happy's place on the stool.

"Oh. Ok." She looked at Jess, who shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Sof. Nothing you need to know." She hopped off of the bar and sat on Tig's lap instead, who wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, listening to Sofie and Jess talk. He lifted his head when he noticed Happy coming back with his tattoo bag.

"Ready?" He asked as he set the bag on the bar.

"Yep. Where do you want it?" She asked as he took his shirt off.

"With all the other." He said as he pointed to the group of smiley faces on his torso.

"Wow. I see you added a lot more since the last time I saw you." She said as she prepared the gun. After a minute or two she was ready. "Alright. Good to go." She said as she knelt down. She did the circle first in one stroke. She wiped the excess ink away before she looked up at Sofie, who was watching in amazement. "You want one too Sof?" She smirked as Sofie shook her head fast.

"No way. I'm good."

"Alright. Suit yourself then." She turned back to the tattoo and finished it. She put gel on it so it won't get infected and stood up. "There ya go. All done."

"Thanks girl." He grabbed the gun from her and started to clean it up. "You want one?" He asked Jess. He saw her searching for any new tattoos on his body from the last time they saw each other.

"I don't know yet. Maybe some other time." She looked at Tig when he wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing his mouth to her ear.

"You know what would look good on you babe?" He asked in a deep, husky voice that always got her going.

"What?" She breathed, leaning into him.

"My crow." He said, before he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"I don't know Tig. How do I know you love me?" She asked closing her eyes and smirking, knowing what he was going to say next.

"Well if you don't believe me, you should come to my room and let me show you how much I love you." She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Sofie walking over to Jax on the couch. She would have gone and stopped her, but she was too horny to think of that. Then she looked for Happy. He already had his tongue down a crow eaters throat, so what did she have to lose?

"Ok." She breathed before Tig turned her around and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he trailed his hands down her back, over her ass, and gripped the back of her thighs. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss. He walked them back to his room. He shut the door and locked it blindly. He walked until he hit the bed and threw her down, finally breaking the kiss.

"Why are you so goddamn sexy?" He asked as he took off his cut.

She just smirked at him and sat up. She reached for his belt as he was taking his shirt off. She got it undone, and was about to go for the button on his pants, but Tig stopped her.

"Hey. Now why am I getting naked and you're still dressed?" He asked as he hovered over her, both hands on the bed on either side of her.

"Because this was your idea, sparky." She said as he reached for the hem of her shirt. He pulled it up and over her head, throwing it on the floor. He leaned in to kiss her, reaching behind her to unhook her bra. Once he unsnapped it, he literally tore it off and down her arms. He kissed her deeply once more before he trailed kisses and nibbles down her neck, to her breasts. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked, circling his tongue around it. She ran her fingers through his hair and put her head back, moaning. He moved his hand to her other breast and pinched her nipple, rolling it between his fingers. She was moaning loudly, arching into his mouth.

"Jess! Get the fuck out here right now!" Her head shot up and the grip she had on Tig's hair tightened. He broke off of her and came up to face level. She still had her hands in his hair.

"Let's just finish." Tig said as he started to kiss her neck.

"No. Happy sounded worried. I better go and see." She pushed Tig off of her and grabbed her bra and shirt from the floor.

"Oh c'mon. They can handle it themselves." Tig said, sitting on the bed. She just kept on getting dressed. There was no way he was gonna stop her now and he knew that, so he grabbed his shirt and cut and put it on, then followed Jess out of the room. They got to the main room and his mouth fell open.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	18. Think

Hey everyone! Hope you guys like this chapter! Took a lot of time to write. So, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own my OC's.

* * *

"_Oh c'mon. They can handle it themselves." Tig said, sitting on the bed. She just kept on getting dressed. There was no way he was gonna stop her now and he knew that, so he grabbed his shirt and cut and put it on, then followed Jess out of the room. They got to the main room and his mouth fell open._

"_Oh my god!"_

* * *

"Tig! Go get my first aid kit and a bunch of towels! Tig! Are you listening to me?" He looked down at Jess who was shaking his arms. "Tig! Go!" He turned around and ran to Jess' room, grabbed the first aid kit, and a bunch of towels.

"Here Jess." He said as he ran up to her and Kozik, who was lying on the ground.

"Thanks." He looked down at Kozik. Jess was applying pressure with one of the towels on a bullet hole in his right shoulder. "Tig. I need you to hold this towel while I go check on Sofie. I think she got hit too." He knelt beside Kozik and replaced Jess' hands with his.

"Well, well, well. You worried about me Tiggy?" Kozik said as he looked up at Tig. He just glared and pushed harder onto Kozik's shoulder. "Ahh. Alright, easy!"

"Oh sorry, _Kozy._ That hurt?"

"Yeah, it fucking hurts!" Kozik said as he glared back at Tig. "Hey. So, I was thinking of transferring to SAMCRO…"

"Not gonna happen." Tig interrupted.

"Why the hell not?" Kozik said. Tig looked up to see Jess walking towards them.

"Listen. We'll talk about this later." Tig said before Jess came and knelt beside them.

"Hey Koz. How ya feelin?" Jess asked.

"I feel like I've been fucking shot!" He answered.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Jess chuckled. "I'm gonna move you to my room, off of the floor, and I'll patch you up in there. Alright?"

"Yeah. Whatever." Kozik said as he went to stand up. Jess put her arm around his waist to balance him, cause he lost a lot of blood. Tig saw what she did, but just let it go. They walked to her room, and closed the door. Kozik sat down on the bed while Jess went into the bathroom to wet the towel. "Do we know who it was yet?" Kozik asked.

"Don't know for sure yet, but some think it's the Mayans." Tig said as he leant against the dresser.

"So… Has Jess said anything about… you know…" Kozik asked, looking at Tig.

"You just got shot, and that's what you're fuckin thinking about?" He laughed just as Jess walked back in the room. She stopped when she saw Tig had stopped laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked, looking in between Tig and Kozik.

"Nothing, babe." Tig said as he walked up to her. "Just get him patched up so we can get out of here for a bit." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh. Now look who's talking." Kozik said as he tried to take his shirt off.

"Oh shut up." Tig said as he sat down in the chair.

Jess patched up Kozik. The bullet went straight through his shoulder, so she didn't have to fish it out. Jess told Tig and Kozik that the bullet that hit Sofie only grazed her left arm, so she was going to be ok. Chibs patched her up good, but when they walked out of the room, Jess heard Sofie crying.

"I'll handle it. Sorry guys." Jess said. Tig and Kozik walked into the main room while Jess knocked on Sofie's door.

"Who is it?" Sofie asked.

"It's me, hun." Jess answered. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Jess walked in and saw Sofie sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard.

"You ok?" Jess asked as she walked over and sat down next to her. She reached and wiped away the tears that were running down her face.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I've just been thinking a lot." Sofie paused for a second. "I was thinking… I want to see Evan." She looked up at Jess. "Can you ask someone to call him for me? I just want to see him again."

"Yeah. I'll ask Tig to call him." She stood up and kissed the top of Sofie's head. "I'll be right back." She walked out of the room to find Tig. She finally found him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey babe." Tig said as he set his beer down and turned around, placing his hands on her hips.

"I have a favor to ask." He raised his eyebrows. "Can you call Arizona and ask Maverick to come down here? Sofie wants to see him." She rested her arms on his shoulders.

"Yeah. I think I can do that. Lemme call him." He got out his phone and typed in a number. He was on the phone for about a minute before he flipped it closed. "He said he'll leave tonight, which means he'll be here by morning."

"Thanks babe. That meant a lot." She stood on her toes and kissed him gently. She grinned against Tig's lips when he pulled her closer. "I gotta go talk to Sofie again. Let her know her brothers gonna come." She said as she pulled back to look at Tig.

"Alright. Just don't forget about me." Tig smirked.

"Oh, I won't!" She chuckled as she turned around and headed back to the rooms. She walked into the Sofie's room, not even bothering to knock. "Hey. I talked to Tig. He said your brother will be here by morning." She sat on the bed again.

"Thank you Jess!" Sofie said as she hugged Jess tight. "You have the best boyfriend." They both chuckled, but then Jess' face went serious.

"Speaking of boyfriends… How's Charles?"

"Well. I wasn't going to tell you, since I just got here and everything, but… he's the reason I came here. We broke up." She looked down at her hands, which were in her lap.

"Aww, Sof. I'm sorry." She pulled her in for another hug. "You shoulda told me! I know exactly how you feel right now. I went through a tough break up once."

"Yeah. I know. But I'm kinda glad we broke up. Now I'm single! How much fun is that going to be?" They chuckled again.

"Same old Sofie!"

"Jess? You in there?" Happy was knocking on the door.

"Yeah Hap. Come in." He opened the door and looked in.

"Kozik wants to talk to you for some reason."

"Alright. I'll be right there." Happy left and closed the door. "You gonna be alright?" Sofie nodded her head.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Jess smiled and got up, leaving the room. She searched for Kozik in the crowded clubhouse. She walked up to Happy and asked him where Kozik was. He said that he went into his room to lie down. She walked to his room and knocked on the door. "Koz. It's me. Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Come in." She opened the door and saw Kozik lying on his bed with his shirt off. She shut the door and sat on his bed.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks. You know. For all the times you patched me up." He chuckled.

"Yeah. You sure do get hurt a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah, but it's ok. I have you to patch me up." He grinned at her and Jess blushed.

"What is it with you and flirting with me?" She asked as she playfully hit his arm.

"What can I say? I can't help it."

"How's your shoulder?" She asked to change the subject, hoping he would go with it.

"Oh you know, hurts." He smiled at her. "But I just took a bunch of pain killers, so it'll be alright."

"That's good." She looked around the room. "I think I'm gonna go for a ride. See ya later?" She asked as she got up and walked to the door.

"For sure." He answered. He laid his head back on his pillow and shut his eyes.

"Bye Kozy." She left and shut the door behind her.

She walked out to the clubhouse. 'Oh shit' she thought. She totally forgot about her bike. She left it in Tacoma because Tig damaged it. She walked up to Chibs.

"Hi Chibs." She said when she got to him.

"Hey lassie. What's up?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"I was just wonderin if anyone got my bike from Tacoma?"

"Oh yeah. I was gonna tell yeh. Piney brought it back on da flat bed."

"Thanks Chibs!" She leaned in and hugged him. "Oh and if you see Hap or Tig, will you tell 'em I went for a ride?" She asked him as she pulled back.

"Yeh got it lass."

"Thanks Chibsie." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out to the garage. She searched for her bike and finally found it in the corner. She got on, put her helmet on, and left the garage.

She decided to take a ride all over town. She missed riding around. In Boston, she didn't have a bike. She either just took the train, or drove everywhere. She missed the freedom of riding. While she was riding down Main Street, she spotted a familiar car. She pulled over and shut her bike off, walking over to the car. When she got to the car, she leaned in the driver's side window.

"License and registration please." The man in the car jolted awake from his slumber.

"You scared the absolute crap outta me Jessica!"

"I missed you too Unser." She backed away from the car so he could get out. When he was fully standing, Jess started to laugh.

"What's so fucking funny?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just forgot how short you are." She controlled her laughter and smiled at him.

"Ha-ha. So funny." He glared at her. "So, what brings you back to Charming?"

"My parents are dead, Wayne." She said, looking at him.

"Aw shit. I'm sorry. I didn't know." He shifted awkwardly on his feet.

"It's alright. I'm back with the rest of my family now, so it's ok." She looked in his car at the dashboard. "Well, I gotta be getting back now. Tig's probably waiting for me."

"Tig? You guys back together again?" He asked.

"Yeah. We are." She looked at him like she was expecting him to disapprove.

"Just be careful, Jess."

"I will old man." She patted his shoulder and started to walk back to her bike. "Bye Unser." She shouted over her shoulder.

"Bye Jessica."

She got on her bike and started it up. She wasn't quite ready to go back to the clubhouse yet. She rode and rode until she ended up somewhere. She wasn't even thinking when she went to this place. She got off of her bike and sat down on the grass. She was looking at the most amazing view of Charming. She used to come here when she was a kid, sometimes with Jax and Opie. She would come to think. Whenever something was going on, she came here to just get away, and sometimes Opie and Jax had the same idea.

"Hey, Jess." 'Speak of the devil' she thought.

"Hi, Opie. What are you doing here?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jess and Opie were always like brother and sister, just like her and Jax. They could always talk to each other about everything.

"Just thinking, I guess." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are ya thinkin about?" There was a long moment of silence because Jess was trying to organize her thoughts.

"Did I do the right thing? Coming back?"

"Why would it be the wrong thing?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know. It's just that so much has happened, and I don't know if I'm ready for it all yet."

"You know that this is what happens. It's gonna get better though. It always does."

"Yeah. I guess. Did I do the right thing with getting back with Tig?" She asked, moving closer to him.

"Personally, I think that no one should ever go near him. I don't know what you see in him, but if he makes you happy, then yes, you did the right thing." He rested his head on hers and just took in the moment.

"Thanks Op. For everything. For being here when I need it."

"No problem Jess. Remember, anytime you need to talk, come find me. And you now Jax is always there for you too."

"Yeah. I know. I should be going now." She got up from the ground and looked down at Opie. "You coming?" She asked.

"Naw. I think I'll stay here for a little longer." He looked at her, then to the view of the city.

"Alright. See ya later then." She walked over to her bike, taking one last glance at Opie. She knew something was going on with him and Donna, she just didn't know what yet. She rode back to the clubhouse and parked her bike. As she is walking back from her bike, she gets a phone call. A number that was once so familiar to her.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"_Jessica! It's so good to hear you're beautiful voice!"_

"Tia? Is that you?" Her eyes were glossy as she listened to her aunt talk. She didn't sound too well.

"_Si mija. I've been trying to call Miguel, but I never know which number to call."_

She felt bad for her aunt. He changed phones so often, it was hard to get in touch with him sometimes.

"I'll tell him you called. Is everything alright?"

"_Well, I haven't been doing so good mija. I've been very sick."_

"I want to come see you, Tia."

"_That would be amazing. I haven't seen you in a long time! That would make me very happy!"_

"Alright Tia. I'll talk to him, and I'll call you later, ok?" She asked her aunt.

"_Si mija. I love you Jessica."_

"I love you too Tia. I'll talk to you soon."

"_Bye baby."_

"Bye." She wiped her eyes and shut her phone. She walked into the clubhouse, looking for one person. She walked right up to him. He turned to look at her. "Happy. You're mom is very sick, and I want to go see her."

* * *

******Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	19. Good News and Bad News

Hey everyone! Longtime no post. Sorry about that. I've been soooo busy lately and had a huge writers block for this chapter, but I finally finished it! I hope you enjoy it, and as always please review. It would be awesome to know what you guys think of my story. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own my OC's.

* * *

"_Bye." She wiped her eyes and shut her phone. She walked into the clubhouse, looking for one person. She walked right up to him. He turned to look at her. "Happy. You're mom is very sick, and I want to go see her."_

* * *

"What?" Happy just looked at her shocked.

"I said, your mom is very sick and I want to see her." She looked him in the eyes.

"How do you know that?" He asked at he put his beer down.

"She called _me_ because _you_ don't answer your phone." Jess could tell that he was still kind of shocked. His mom was his world, and the two women he ever really loved were his mom and Jess. "I'm sorry Hap." She said as she hugged him. He held on tightly. She could tell he was holding back his emotions by the way he was tense against her. He pulled back and looked at her, worry in his eyes.

"We're leaving in the morning."

"Alright. Sounds good. I can't wait to see her." Jess said as she took a seat at the bar.

"Yeah. She kept asking how you were when you left. She was worried and she missed you." Happy said as he went back to his beer. "We'll wait till Mav gets here for Sofie in the morning."

"Ok." Jess said as she leaned against him.

"Where did you go, by the way?" Happy asked her.

"I just went for a ride. Ran into Unser." She didn't tell him that she went to her 'special' place because that would just make him worry more. Happy knows that when she goes there, something is bothering her.

"Oh. Well, Tig was looking for you." She looked at him, hoping he was ok so she could go see him. "Go. He's in his room." Happy said as he removed his arm from her shoulder.

"Thanks Hap." She kissed his cheek and started to walk back to the dorm rooms. "When she got into Tig's room, he was laying on his stomach, shirtless on his bed. She went over and laid beside him, throwing an arm around his back. She smiled when he turned in her arms and cuddled up to her half asleep.

"Hey. I missed you. Where'd you go off to?" He murmured into her neck.

"I went out riding for a bit. Ended up being longer than I expected." She moved closer to him. The silence was relaxing, but she knew she had to tell him about tomorrow. "Hey, listen. Tomorrow I'm going to Bakersfield with Hap."

"Why?" He murmured in her neck again.

"Because his mom is really sick, and I wanna see her. Is that ok? We're gonna leave right after Mav comes."

"Yeah. That's ok with me. Just make sure you stay with Hap. Don't go off by yourself." He said as he looked at her.

"I won't Tiggy." She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. Tig broke the kiss and asked what time is was. She looked over him at the clock on the nightstand. "It's around 11."

"Wow. You were gone for a long time." He leaned in for another kiss, but then broke it again. "I'm so tired."

"Then go to sleep. I'm beat too." She said as she cuddled into his body and started to drift off to sleep, but not before she heard Tig whisper something in her ear.

"I love you." She smiled widely, and cuddled further into him.

"I love you too, Tiggy."

Jessica woke up to the sound of Harleys in the garage. She opened her eyes and looked at Tig, who was smiling down at her.

"Morning."

"Morning." She said groggily. "What time is it?" She rubbed her eyes.

"It's almost 10."

"I gotta get ready." She said as she sat up. "I'm guessing that's the Arizona guys out there?"

"Yep. That's them." Tig said as he got dressed and put his cut on. "I'll meet ya out there, alright?"

"Yeah." Tig kissed her before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. After Tig left, Jess went to take a shower. She got out and got dressed in something she can ride in. She also packed a bag for the night. After she was done getting ready, she went to go find Happy.

"Hey Jess! Come meet my brother!" Sofie grabbed her arm and brought her to where Maverick was.

"Hi. I'm Mav." He held out his hand and Jess took it. He had dark skin like Sofie's, deep brown eyes, shaggy chocolate hair, and was very muscular.

"I'm Jessica." She smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Jessica." He smiled, flirtatiously.

"Ey. This one's off limits." Tig said as he wrapped his arms around Jess' waist, causing Mav to drop her hand.

"Sorry brother. Just being friendly."

"Mhmm." Tig raised an eyebrow, then turned to Jess. "Go find Hap, babe. He's waiting for you." He gave her a little push towards the bar, smacking her ass in the process. She turned around and gave him the finger, smirking. He blew her a kiss and smirked back. She just shook her head and turned back around.

"Hey Hap. You ready to go?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"Yeah." He set his beer down and grabbed his and Jess' bags. They walked out to his bike and he put their stuff in the saddlebags that he borrowed from someone. Jess said goodbye to everyone and they were off. The ride was about 4 hours long, and they didn't stop once. Happy was the type of person who rode and rode and rode. He didn't like stopping.

When they got to his mother's house in Bakersfield, she was sitting on the porch in a rocking chair. When she saw them getting off of Happy's bike, she got up and went to walk down the stairs but Happy stopped her.

"Ma. What happened to you?" He asked with worry in his voice as he ran up the stairs and gripped her arm. His mother bent over a little in pain.

"I haven't been feeling so good, mijo." She said as Happy lead her inside and into the living room. They all sat down, Happy next to his mother and Jess across from them.

"When did you start feeling like this Ma?" Happy asked his mother.

"Oh, a couple of weeks ago. At first it was just a little cold." She looked at Happy and Jess before continuing. "But then I guess it got really bad, and now here I am." She chuckled a little before she started coughing.

Happy was very worried for his mother. The tough woman that raised him to be tough and strong was now weak. He couldn't stand it. She can't be sick like this. He was going to do everything he could to help her.

Jess sat on the couch looking at Happy. She's never seen him this worried before. He usually hides all of his emotions. But now, she could clearly see everything he was feeling. He takes down his walls for Jess, but not as much as he does for his mother.

"So tell me about you, mija." Maria said, snapping Jess out of her thoughts. "How was living in Boston?" She smiled at Jess, in which Jess smiled back.

"It was nice. I missed you guys too much though."

"Oh, we missed you too mija."

Jess was thinking if she should wait to tell her aunt about being with Tig again. Maria wasn't the biggest fan about the idea from the beginning. When they first got together, she was totally against it, and Jess thought that part of her aunt's decision was because of her other aunt, Gloria. But after time she slowly accepted it. Gloria, on the other hand, was completely against it the whole time. She never liked the fact that Happy had joined the MC life, and she hated it that Jess was with Tig. As if knowing what she was thinking about, Happy asked where their aunt was, because she lives with Maria.

"She went to the store to get some food for dinner. Oh and she doesn't know you two are here."

"What?" Jess and Hap both said at the same time. They didn't exactly like their aunt all that much.

"Why wouldn't you tell her?" Hap asked.

"Because I thought it would be a nice surprise." Maria said with a wide smile, which Happy and Jess couldn't be mad at.

"You are such a trouble maker, Ma." Happy chuckled.

"Like mother like son!" Jess said, and laughed along with Maria at Happy's expression. "What? It's true." Jess said with a shrug of her shoulders. They start laughing again, this time Happy with them.

"Hey Ma, I think Jess has something to tell you." Happy chuckled as Jess shot him a deathly glare. "Like mother like son!" Happy repeats Jess' exact words.

"What do you want to tell me, honey?" Maria asks as she looks between Happy and Jess with a confused look on her face.

"Uhh…" She looks at Happy, silently pleading for help. He shrugs and looks away. 'Asshole' she thought as she turned back to her aunt. "Well… You remember Tig, right?"

"That fool that broke your poor little heart? Of course I remember him. Why?" Jess looked back at Happy, who was trying to stop himself from laughing. Maria didn't sound too happy to be talking about Tig.

"Um. I got back together with him." Jess said, cautiously eyeing her aunt.

"What?" Her aunt said loudly. "Why would you do that? He is a stupid, selfish man who doesn't know how to care for a woman, let alone care for himself." Maria ranted to Jess. "I think you are making a big mistake mija." She said a little softer.

"But Tia! He loves me, and he apologized, and I forgave him, and I love him." Jess said with a sigh. "He is my world, and I know he won't hurt me ever again." Maria looked at Jess for a little before turning towards Happy.

"What do you think about this mijo?" She asked Happy.

"Well." He looked at Jess, who was pouting at him. "I think that Tig has changed, and if Jess really loves him, and he loves her back, then they should be able to be together." He said, still looking at Jess who now had a wide grin on her face. Maria was looking at Jess with a serious look, like she was thinking really hard about something. Then she broke out into a genuine smile.

"Alright Jessica. If you're happy, then I'm happy. Right Happy?" Jess and Maria started giggling at the uses of '_happy_.'

"Yeah. Whatever." Happy grumbled.

"You have to bring him here though Jess. I want to see how he's doing."

"Bring who here?" Jess and Happy both looked at the woman who walked into the room. Gloria, their aunt, was glaring at Jess. "It better not be that idiot Tig." She spat out.

"And if it is, it's none of your business." Jess said as she stood up.

"Sit down mija." Maria said calmly.

"No! I'm tired of her treating me like a fucking kid!" Jess walked over to Gloria. "My life is none of your business! You're not my fucking mother!"

"Well I think I should have the right to know who will be visiting my house." Gloria said with a smug grin.

"But that's the thing. This isn't your fucking house! You're lucky that Tia even lets you stay here. And what is it, rent free?" Jess walked over by Happy and sat down.

"Well, you know, if that asshole Tig never hurt you, José wouldn't be dead right now!" Gloria yelled.

"What?" Jess asked as she slowly rose from the couch, but before she could walk over, Happy grabbed her hand.

"You heard me! You killed José!" She spat.

"You are such a bitch!" Jess said with tears in her eyes. "I did not kill my fucking father!" She had tears running down her cheeks. Happy pulled her into his lap and held her while she cried. He glared at Gloria.

"Get out." Happy growled.

"Excuse me?" Gloria asked.

"I said, get the fuck out. Now." Happy growled again.

"Do you see how your son is talking to me Mana?" Maria looked at her sister for a few moments, then to Jessica.

"Get out." Maria said calmly. "You don't ever disrespect my family like that!" Gloria looked shocked, but slowly walked out of the door. Jessica was still sobbing into Happy's shoulder, and he was rubbing her back with his hand.

"Jess, stop. She's gone." Happy said as he looked down at her. "And you're soaking my cut!" Jess chuckled as she sat up, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "You ok, kid?" Happy asked as he wiped her cheeks with his hand.

"Yeah. Sorry. I couldn't control it that time."

"It's ok, mija." Maria said as she stood up. "She had no right to do that, and don't you listen to her. That was not your fault at all." She walked over to Jess and pulled her up into a hug. "Let's go make dinner, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you in there Tia. I love you." Jess said as she pulled back.

"I love you too honey." Maria walked to the kitchen and Jess turned to look at Happy. She smirked a little.

"What?" Happy asked, confused.

"You care about me." Jess smiled.

"Of course I do. You're like my little sister, Jess." Happy stood and hugged her. "I'll always be here for you, kid."

"Thank you Hap. That really means a lot." Jess said as she hugged Happy back.

"You're welcome. Now go help Ma cook. I'm starving!" Happy smirked as he pushed her in the direction of the kitchen. She flipped him off as she entered.

* * *

Jess and Maria had a fun time cooking, although they mostly just talked about their lives in the past 8 years. When the dinner was ready, they all sat around the dining room table. About halfway through dinner, Happy announced that he had some good news.

"I'm putting in a transfer to Redwood," Happy said as he looked at Jess and his mother.

"Really? That's awesome Hap." Jess smiled at him. "But what about Tacoma? They don't need you anymore?"

"Nah. There's already so many people there anyways. Me and Koz are putting in for SAMCRO."

"Kozik too?" Jess asked, a little too excitedly.

"Uh yeah. Hopefully we get voted in." Happy eyed Jess for a few seconds. "Why?"

"Oh. Um. I was just wondering. You know, with Tig and everything."

"Right. Well I gotta make a call. Thanks for dinner guys." Happy got up and left the room.

Jess sat there looking at her food. Tig didn't tell her that Kozik was going to transfer. She started to think about Kozik, and about what Tig said to her about the three way.

"Who's Kozik?" Jess snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her aunt.

"What?"

"Who is Kozik?" Maria repeated as she looked at Jess. "You got excited when Miguel said his name."

"Um. He's just a Son for the Tacoma charter." She avoided looking at her. "He's just a friend Tia." Maria eyed her suspiciously.

"Ok. Fine. Don't tell me. Just be careful mija." Maria stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Go get your bags. You can sleep in your old room."

When Jess and Happy were kids, Jess used to stay with Maria a lot. She was practically her second mother. Happy and Jess would do everything together. They were really like brother and sister.

Jess got her bag from Happy's bike and walked up to her room. She shut the door and took out her cell phone. She dialed Tig's number and pressed send.

'_Hello?' _Tig said as he answered the phone.

"Hey baby!"

'_Hey! What's up doll? I miss you!'_

She could hear music in the background. There must have been a party going on at the clubhouse.

"I miss you too. Hey, Happy just told me that Kozik is putting in for SAMCRO. I was just wondering where your head is at for this."

'_Yeah. About that. I'm not voting him in.'_

"Why not?" She said, annoyed.

'_Because we hate each other, remember?'_

"You guys are so stupid! When will you guys get over it?"

'_We are over it.'_

"Oh my God. Never mind."

'_Listen. Just tell him to stick around. There is still some shit we gotta work out. I gotta go. I love you.'_

"Ok. I love you too." They hung up and Jess sent Kozik a text.

'Just talked to Tig. He isn't voting you in, but stick around for a while.'

She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Her phone rang, and she looked at the new text.

'I figured. And don't think I'm leaving without fucking your pussy. No way. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Jess stared at her phone wide eyed. She thought that Kozik would have forgotten about the whole three-way thing by now. But she was wrong. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Jess get up! We're leaving in an hour. I have shit to do at the club." Happy banged on the door of the room she was staying in.

"Alright. Go away. I'm awake." She yelled into the pillow before sitting up. She got dressed and walked down to the kitchen where Maria and Happy were sitting. There were eggs, bacon, toast and tea on the counter.

"Eat something mija." Maria said as she grabbed Jess a plate and a fork.

"Thanks Tia." They all ate in silence. Jess could tell that Happy was a little sad about leaving his mother alone. When they were done eating, Happy got up and silently walked to his mother, bringing her in for a hug.

"I love you Ma. I'll come to visit soon. I promise." They stayed like that for a good minute. Happy pulled back and looked at Jess. She walked over to Maria and gave her a hug too.

"Bye Tia. I'll see you soon." They broke apart and Maria looked at the two of them.

"I love you both so much." She wiped a tear that fell down her cheek.

"No Ma. Don't cry." Happy said as he grabbed Maria's hand.

"I'm not mijo. I'll be ok. You guys should get on the road." They both nodded and went to grab their bags. They gave their final 'goodbye's' and they were on the road.

* * *

When they pulled up to the clubhouse, they were both really stiff. They didn't stop once, and Jess' back was really hurting. She stretched as soon as she stood up from Happy's bike. The lot only had a few people in it; the rest were probably in the clubhouse because it was around lunchtime, so she walked up to the door and walked inside. It was pretty crowded in there. She looked around for Tig. He was sitting at the bar with a croweater hanging off of him. The slut was rubbing her hands on his shoulders and leaning against him. Jess got really mad at that, so she stormed out of the clubhouse to the garage. She stopped when she was in the middle of the lot and looked around. She could see Gemma in her office, so she decided she would talk to her.

"Gemma?" Jess said as she slowly opened the door to the office.

"Yeah baby?" Gemma looked up from some paper work and looked at Jess. "What's wrong?" She set the paperwork down and took her reading glasses off.

"I saw a croweater all over Tig." Jess said as she plopped down on the sofa in the office. "I can't believe he would do that."

"What exactly was he doing?" Gemma asked.

"What do you mean?" Jess looked confused.

"I mean, was he kissing her? Touching her? Fucking her?"

"No. He was talking to Chibs and drinking at the bar." Jess looked down at her hands. "He wasn't even looking at her." Jess felt silly now. It wasn't even a big deal.

"So what's wrong then?"

"I just don't like those sluts hanging all over him. How do I get them to stop?" Jess looked at Gemma.

"I think that you need to show them who Tig belongs to." Gemma smirked.

"And how would I do that?" Jess asked.

"You'll figure something out. Do something that will make a statement." Gemma's smirk grew as she saw Jess thinking; most likely thinking of something to do to those sluts. Jess grinned and stood up.

"Thanks for the talk Gem."

"No problem baby. Any time." Gemma said as she put her reading glasses back on and picked up a piece of paper. Jess quickly left the office and walked to the clubhouse. She walked straight up to Tig and the slut.

"Hey baby. Where'd you…" Tig didn't even have time to finish his sentence. His mouth snapped shut as he saw Jess' hand draw back and snap forward, connecting with the croweater's face. The slut shrieked in pain and Jess just smirked cockily at her.

"This is _my_ man. So stay the _fuck_ away from him."

* * *

**********Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	20. Not a Chapter Just a Question

Hey everyone. I know I haven't posted in literally forever, and I don't know if I should still keep writing. If you guys want me to continue this story, send me a PM or review saying you would like me to keep writing. Thanks guys.

-BostonGirl23


End file.
